Sora
by Infinite Peace
Summary: What happens when a powerful stranger happens upon the Sand Village? How will things end up for Gaara? Story of just who is the strongest ninja in the world. Bad summary sorry. Please review! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just Sora. Join Sora as she takes the chunin exams, saves the villages and find love somewhere in between.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Who's outside the village?!" Temari yelled. The messenger stepped back in fright. Temari growled furiously. "Don't tell Lord Kazekage! He has more important things to do right now, let me handle this for now." "Yes Lady Temari." The messenger said, he left in a puff of smoke.

"Good riddance." Temari said as she set of to the outskirts of the Sand Village.

There it was, a simple body lying asleep on the ground right on the outskirts of the village. A jonin stood next to the body before Temari pushed him away. Temari stared at the body and gasped. It was obviously a female around 15-16 years old; she had apple red hair with fair skin that was covered in sand and dust. Her lips were cracked and her clothes were ripped, the girl was obviously pretty and if she wasn't so filthy every guy in the whole world would have swooned at the very site of her.

"Who is this?" Temari said. The jonin faced Temari.

"She was found early this morning, we have no idea who she is, and I don't know what to do with her." Temari nodded. If they killed this girl she might be innocent, but if they let her live and she is revealed to be an enemy it could spell disaster.

"Shall we seek advice from Lord Kazekage?" Temari nodded.

"I hate to bother him but this seems more serious than I thought, I have no idea what to do with this girl. Is she unconscious?" The jonin nodded.

"She must have passed out due to lack of water. But how she found our village is questionable…shall I bring her to Lord Kazekage?"

"Yes, find her a room and get her some water." Temari said as the jonin picked the girl up.

"Yes Lady Temari." Temari kicked the ground before she set off to the Kazekage's tower.

"Lord Gaara!" Temari said as she burst through the doors. Gaara was sitting at his desk flipping through his papers obviously bored. Kankuro was leaning against the wall watching Gaara flip through his papers.

"Yes Temari." Gaara said without looking up. His voice sounded rough and Gaara's voice sounds exactly what sand would sound like if it could talk.

"Lord Kazekage someone was found in the outskirts of our village, she obviously isn't one of our citizens and we don't know what to do with her." That caught the Kazekage's attention.

"Who?" Gaara asked.

"A girl around 16 years old, she looks like she has been wandering around the desert for years and she have absolute lack of water. Even if we do decide what to do with her she may not live another day." Gaara tapped a finger on his desk.

Kankuro pursed his lips. "Is the girl cute?" He asked. Temari shot her brother a dirty look.

"You idiot that's not what we're talking about right now! Lord Gaara has to figure out what to do with her!" Gaara deep in thought finally came to a conclusion.

"Temari I want you to care for the girl, do whatever you must to keep the girl alive, if she comes around which I highly expect we'll hear her story. If she dares attack you, don't fight her, sound the alarm and have the jounin take care of her. If not, I will." Temari bowed to Gaara.

"Sure thing Lord Kazekage." As she began to leave Kankuro called after her.

"You didn't tell me if she's cute or not!" Temari just kept on walking as Kankuro groaned in protest.

Temari was about to enter the strangers room when a medical ninja came out of it. "How is she?" Temari asked

"She's fine now, she had no physical injuries but if she hasn't found this village she would have died of fatigue." That left Temari in thought. If this girl was a threat, why didn't she come fully ready and attack. But perhaps it's just a rouse to get her into our village. But if not, how did the girl find the village in the first place? The medical ninja left and Temari stepped into the room. Her guard on she approached the bed slowly, the girl looked better, heck she looked like she was sleeping instead of being unconscious. Temari stared at the girl, she looked at the girl, the girl didn't seem to have any muscle at all, and Temari bet she couldn't even lift a finger.

"Hmmm...So much for a threat." Temari muttered. Then the girl's eyes seemed to flutter open. Temari backed away just to be safe, but kept her eyes glued to the girls face. The girl's eyes shot open as she abruptly sat up with Temari with her hands up in guard.

"Where am I?" The girl asked looking around checking every part of the room. Temari saw that her eyes were light green; her eyes were wide as if she knew she wasn't supposed to be there. Then her eyes fixed on Temari. "Who are you?" Temari smirked.

"You're in my village; the question is...who and where did you come from?" Temari said. But the girl looked even more panicked.

"Ohhh no, no, no! I have to leave! You could get in trouble for bringing an intruder in your village...I could get in trouble...no killed! Your kage might think that I'm a threat or something! I must leave before I bring trouble!" Temari snickered.

"Don't worry, our kage already knows your here he just wishes to speak to you to see if you are any threat." With that the girl calmed down and lay on the bed with a board expression on her face. "So...who are you?" Temari asked.

"My name is Sora." The girl said, her voice seemed almost emotionless. Amazing how she switched from shocked to absolutely emotionless. Temari thought.

"Hmmm... how did you get here? How did you know that the HIDDEN sand village is here, and what are you doing wandering the desert unprepared anyway!" Temari shocked herself at her surprised yelling. Hopefully no one heard her. The girl gave Temari a questionable look.

"Jeez ya don't need to yell." The girl paused. "I wasn't wandering; I was running away...trying to avoid them. And I didn't know that the village was here, I just happened to come across it, and you're right I shouldn't have gone to the desert without much water, I feel so dumb." Sora smiled slightly, though it seemed a little forced. "So...to whom may I be speaking to?"

"Temari, but because I'm the Kazekage's big sis, you should call me Lady Temari." Sora didn't even look slightly shocked.

"Thank-you Lady Temari for taking care of me, but can I ask a favour?" Sora asked.

"Shoot." Temari said.

"Do you think they have different clothes? I'm not a fan of white." Temari chuckled. I think I can learn to love this girl.

"Yah, I may have a few things you can borrow wait here for a sec, I'll be right back." Temari left the room.

Sora looked out of the room through the window. _My hat..._ she thought _I left it there..._ _Oh well. I can't believe they actually trust me, these suckers don't know how much trouble they just brought to this village._

Temari bounced into the room and handed Sora a bunch of clothes. There was a purple long sleeved shirt and a black short that would probably reach up to her knees. Sora smiled, "Thank-you." She said. Temari smirked.

"You welcome, the bathroom is over there. When you're done we'll go and have a little talk with the Kazekage alright?" Sora got out of her bed. Temari don't know why she doesn't want to wear those clothes; it looks pretty nice on her. It was true; Sora was fairly tall, now that her skin was all clean Sora looked about the prettiest girl Temari has ever seen. She had fair slender arms and straight apple red hair that reaches her shoulders, and green eyes that glinted in the sun.

Sora walked into the washroom as Temari sat on the bed, "I hope those clothes fit you, I think the sleeves on the shirt may be a little long..." But Sora stepped out of the bathroom with the white clothes at hand. The sleeves stopped right were her fingertips were, the shorts reached her knees and honestly it looked way nicer on her than it ever looked on Temari. "Wow...my clothes looked really nice on you!"Sora smirked.

"Thank-you, I guess." Sora placed her unwanted clothes on the bed and smirked at Temari. "I thought we're going somewhere? After you milady." And with that Sora waited at the door for Temari. Temari smirked and walked through the door and Sora followed.

"You ready to meet our Kazekage?" Temari asked. She could feel Sora un-comfortableness. Temari wondered if she should be suspicious or not.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sora muttered. "So who's your Kazekage?" she asked.

"Supposedly because you're an outsider I shouldn't tell you..." Temari looked at Sora and saw that she was wearing a pout. She sighed and continued. "But a name is okay right? So Gaara, Gaara of the desert is what most people might describe him." Sora smiled.

"Cool." Sora said. Temari didn't know what to think of Sora. She didn't look at all suspicious or pose as a kind of threat to the village.

"So where are you from Sora?" Sora stopped walking. Temari could tell that it was a touchy subject for her. But Sora just looked at Temari and winced.

"I don't know; I don't know what clan I am from, where I come from I just know that I never want to go back." Sora shivered. "I'm sorry I can't give you information but my dad never told me, I've been on the run since I was four. My dad never cared for me and kept me in a room..." Sora talked as if she has never told anyone anything about this. Temari could tell she was on the verge of tears. "But I had a sensei, who trained me. But I just couldn't take it, I ran away." Sora looked at Temari as if she were expecting her to say 'Liar!'

"Well I don't know what to think of you yet Sora, who knows you might be lying!" Sora frowned.

"I wish I were." Temari stopped in front of a door which had the same sign as the one on Temari's forehead protector. Sora guessed this was the Kazekage's office.

"Ready?" Temari smirked when she saw the look on Sora face. "You nervous?" Temari asked. Sora's face went back to normal and smirked.

"You bet... uhh you first... milady." Sora nodded and smiled to Temari. The smile looked so genuine Temari couldn't help but smile back.

Temari knocked on the door. "Come in." Sora thought the voice sounded exactly what the desert would sand like if it could talk. Temari opened the door and walked in and Sora followed. The room was full of a bunch of jonin; Sora figured it was to protect the Kazekage.

There was a guy standing next to the Kazekage's desk, his face was painted, he had a hat that covered his hair, and he looked like he was wearing some sort of black long sleeved overalls.

The Kazekage looked about the same age as Sora spiky brick-red hair with a kanji on the side of his forehead that said 'love' and tanuki-like black eye rings. He had pale skin, it was obvious that he was wearing a coat, and Sora assumed he had trousers on. He had a grey holster vest that was held in place by a single strap on his left shoulder, the Kazekage also had a gouge on his back which looked pretty heavy to Sora.

Sora looked around the room, out of the window it was a beautiful view you could see the whole village. Sora could look at that view forever. Then at a second look Sora noticed that every man in that room, except for the Kazekage, was...drooling? Sora didn't understand what were they drooling at?

"Hey sis, you didn't tell me she was hot!" The guy in the overalls said. Sora did feel a little warm but not hot. The guy in the overalls started to come closer to Temari and Sora but Temari smacked him before he could come any closer, which honestly made Sora more comfortable. But the way the Kazekage was looking at her, her comfortableness decreased drastically.

"Kankuro please do not describe Sora as 'hot'" Temari said. Sora gave Temari a look that said Thank you! Temari gave Sora a smirk. Sora took that as a welcome, you owe me! Kankuro stopped drooling and he wiped his face.

"Sora huh? Hi, my name's Kankuro and I would be absolutely delighted to show you around our village." He stuck his hand out. Kankuro prayed silently that she would take it, but she looked at the hand in disgust. Kankuro sweat dropped. Why can't any of the ladies choose him?

"I believe you can't trust me at the moment for I am an outsider, right?" Sora said. It surprised Gaara greatly. Who is this girl? He thought. Temari didn't seem surprised. She knew that Sora knew that she was an outsider and the consequences if proven a threat. Sora looked at the jonin some were still drooling but others were looking Sora in great shock.

"You should be defending yourself, shouldn't you be?" The Kazekage said. Sora looked at the Kazekage, she wasn't one to judge people so easily but she knew immediately that this Kazekage used to be heartless, emphasis on used.

Sora shrugged. "I have nothing to prove and little things to hide, why defend myself if I am just as guilty as you say I am." The Kazekage looked like he was just smacked.

"What do you mean?" The Kazekage asked. "Are you a threat or not!" Sora took a deep breath.

"I am not the threat, but what follows me is. Should I tell you my story? But I advise that if you are alert the other kage's immediately, what I am about to tell you could endanger millions of people's lives." The way Sora said it so calmly, was dumbfounding. How could she say this without any emotion?

"Jonin's please go; I will alert you if anything goes wrong." The jonin's looked hesitant to leave.

"Lord, are sure you~"

"Yes." The Kazekage interrupted. The jonin's left a few waving Sora good-bye but Sora paid them no attention. Sora didn't understand, shouldn't they not trust her? Their supposed to protect the Kazekage at all costs, what is the Kazekage doing?

"I do not understand, you wish to interrogate me right, why send your jonin's away, what if I pose as a threat to you?" Sora was clueless; the Kazekage was playing with her mind. Gaara didn't understand, could she be tricking them? Her face looked so innocent and sincere when she asked her questions. Gaara chose not to be fooled.

"We'll ask the questions around here." Sora's eyes widened.

"Yes, Lord Kazekage." Sora said. She looked down. "I'm very sorry."

"Hn." Gaara said. Temari was stunned. She never heard Gaara grunt before! This girl could change mountains! "So where do you come from Sora?" Gaara asked. Sora cringed.

"I don't know." Sora said. Kankuro took that chance to pounce into the conversation.

"How can you not know?" Kankuro asked. Sora frowned.

"Shall I start in the beginning of my story, or do you wish to only know why I am here, and who I am?" Sora asked. Gaara pondered on this, something about this girl told Gaara to trust her, she not a threat, a huge part of him was saying. But there was a tiny part that says, she brings danger don't trust her.

"How did you get here?" Gaara asked.

"I didn't intend to find this village." She started. "I came to this village by complete accident. I was running away and I ended up in the desert, then I ended up here. I don't know guess accidents happen, or fate messes yah up big time." Sora looked at the Kazekage but for a second, she just couldn't look at him, why?

"I can't tell if you're being truthful but I will trust your answer. Are you a ninja?" Gaara asked.

"No, but I'm not going to lie, I do know a lot of jutsu from my sensei and I think I am quite skilled at fighting opponents. But I am not one to judge myself." Sora said.

"How come you are not a ninja then?" Gaara asked.

"It is because my father kept me hidden from the world. He let me train how to fight when I was young but other than that, he didn't tell me anything else. Nothing about our clan, where we came from, I didn't even know where our small house was. Anyway because I technically didn't have a village to live in, I was never made a ninja. But I think the main reason is because I ran away when I was five, so I think that is why I was never made I ninja." Sora smiled like they just shared a joke. But Gaara realized something.

"You ran away when you were five? So you started training at such a young age!" Gaara asked. Sora nodded. "You might be a big threat, you could be very dangerous." Sora shrugged.

"I am." Temari smirked. She's a little modest isn't she?

"How?"

"I have no intension of bringing harm to this village, or any village in particular." Sora looked at the Kazekage.

"Who is your father?" Gaara asked.

"His name is Takeshi. And honestly I don't think he ever loved me. He just loved my abilities. And I ran away because I felt that one day he would try to make me do bad things. He wasn't a nice man and from time to time he sends people to capture me. But the ninja he sends aren't very powerful."

"I trust you." Gaara said. Sora looked like Gaara had just smacked her.

"Wait, you do? I thought you don't trust anyone who is an outsider! I don't understand!" Sora frowned. "Please explain to me." Gaara almost felt the need to smile. Almost.

"You don't look like much of a threat, you look kind and generous and I feel that your words are sincere. I am surprising myself really; I never knew I could be so generous. But I trust your words, and I mean to protect you, you claim that you don't remember your village. Well now, this is your village, this is your new home." Gaara felt good, he knew he shouldn't be risking it but something about this girl made him trust her. Sora looked so happy, but inside Sora wasn't happy, she knew as soon as she brought trouble to this village they wouldn't want her anymore.

"Thank-you!" Sora practically screamed. She beamed. She was so overjoyed she actually hugged Temari, which Temari didn't really enjoy.

"Are you sure Gaara? You're taking a big risk; you have no idea what this girl is capable of." Temari questioned. Temari liked Sora, so far but she didn't want to endanger her village or her brothers. But like Gaara she just trusted Sora, it's like she had this aura that made people like her.

"I am taking full responsibility of her Temari; if anything goes wrong she is in my hands. That also means I am responsible for her well being, I will protect her like any other citizen in our village." Temari looked at the Kazekage with new found respect. Gaara stood and looked out the window. Sora knew he was wearing black trousers. "She's part of the family now." For a second everything was peaceful until Sora yelled.

"DOWN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Invasion

**Hello! Please enjoy chapter 2 of my story! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! Only Sora!**

Everyone in the room ducked except for Sora. The glass shattered as two arrows flew into the room. Temari looked up to see Sora, at first Temari thought Sora had been hit with the arrows. But the arrows were in her hands, which were right above Kankuro's head, if Sora hadn't caught them they would have penetrated through his head.

Gaara stood but Sora motioned him to stay down, but Gaara stood anyway. From a distance you could see an army walking towards the village, how did Gaara not see them before?

Then from above Gaara saw people on top of huge birds, around 3 people per bird.

"There are some underground to." Sora said reading Gaara's thoughts.

"How do you know?" Gaara asked.

"You can feel the vibrations coming from right below us. They are planning to attack us from below as soon as they feel our forces grow weak." Sora looked at Gaara. "Lord, do you allow me to take care of the ones above us?" Gaara shook his head.

"Temari can handle them, I will handle the ones below us. You and Kankuro can handle the army. Sora..." Sora looked at the Kazekage, he was so calm even in a huge army.

"Yes, Lord Kazekage?"

"You and Kankuro handle the ones on land; they look too much for our jonin. Kankuro order the jonin to stay in the village and protect the villagers. You ready?"

"Yes." Everyone said.

"No!" Sora looked behind her, there was a girl 'round 16 years old. She had brown hair and a jonin outfit with a forehead protector on her neck.

"Matsuri we have no time for this! We must protect our village~" Another arrow soared into the room, Temari couldn't see it but she heard it move through the air. Before anyone could react Sora appeared in front of Matsuri and caught the arrow in her hand right when it was an inch away from Matsuri's face.

"H-how did y-you do that!" Matsuri asked still looking at the arrow. Sora looked at her with eyes full of concern.

"Doesn't matter we have to protect your village! Kankuro let us go!" Kankuro and Sora jumped off the window and sped through the city to defend the city. Gaara followed quickly. Temari looked at Matsuri.

"Come on," Temari said. "Help me protect the village from the sky."

Kankuro didn't know what to say. The army was huge, they surrounded the whole village, and Kankuro didn't know if he and Sora could handle it. Scratch that he thought that even with all the ninja in the village, they wouldn't be able to defeat them all.

"Kankuro, please do not count me out yet. I wish to protect your village with my life! You have accepted me, and for that I wish to repay you with anything I can offer." Sora looked at Kankuro and smiled. "You have shown me kindness, something that no one has before." And with that Sora walked over to face the enemy.

Temari looked at the birds, they were huge, but they were in her domain. She was not going to lose to a bunch of tweety birds. Arrows flew at her with blinding speed, but none of them hit her or Matsuri.

"Matsuri! You ready?" Temari asked.

"Yes!" Matsuri used her johyo and missed the bird by inches. Temari waved her huge fan instantly blowing the people on the bird's way out of sight. But there were many more to eliminate, it wouldn't be easy.

Matsuri tangled one bird as I blew the people away. Temari knew that this would take a long time. But just the Temari realized something that just might change something.

Gaara's day couldn't have gotten any worse. First a mysterious stranger turns up in their village then random people start invading his village. Not going to happen in a million years. But why had he trusted Sora to fight alongside his brother, what made him think she could even handle something as big as that? Or was he just not thinking clearly?

Sora was correct; he could feel the vibrations, of a drill under the sand. But there were too many coming from different places, but it was way too easy.

"Sand coffin." Gaara said as he closed his fist. He waited a while but nothing happened, he could sense nothing moving, he finished them off. Way too easy. Gaara thought. Something is wrong. It was too easy; they wouldn't dare attack my village with weak offences and defenses Would they? Gaara headed over to help Kankuro and Sora.

Temari and Matsuri finished off the birds easy, but Matsuri got an arrow on her thigh. Temari wasn't a medical ninja, so she wasn't any help in healing the wound.

"Matsuri stay here, I have to go help Kankuro." Matsuri shook her head.

"I want to help!" Temari shook her head.

"You'll just be a burden!" Matsuri looked at Temari with those eyes, Temari scowled.

"Fine, let's go!" And the two rushed to aid Kankuro and Sora.

Turns out they didn't need it. Temari didn't know how but they held out. Sora was a blur, everywhere you saw a blur the invaders would fall with a fatal attack to their chests. Sora suddenly appeared next to Temari.

"I'll help Matsuri, you fight the invaders." Temari looked at Sora's body, not even a scratch. Kankuro was drenched in sweat with a few cuts here and there but he was holding out taking down as many invaders as he could. But Sora was spotless, she wasn't sweating and she didn't even have a scratch. Temari swung her fan knocking a row of invaders into the air and Sora threw kunai at them, and they hit the invaders straight in the chest.

"You're a medical ninja to?" Temari asked. Sora nodded.

"Go, help Kankuro, I'll make sure Matsuri will be better." Sora said.

"Okay..." Temari said, she was a little hesitant to leave Matsuri with Sora, but Kankuro needed her help.

"Lady Temari, good luck." Sora smiled to her, the smile was so sincere, Temari just knew it was okay to leave Matsuri with Sora.

"You too..." Temari said.

Kankuro was upset, Sora totally showed him up! The girl practically made the army run away when she used her kunai to kill twenty men with one throw. Kankuro was seriously in love, could this chick get any better! Check that she's a medical ninja too, now if only she wasn't so suspicious she would be perfect!

Kankuro didn't know how but the army was so easy, but something was wrong, all the enemies' moves were so lame and impulsive. Even Gaara and Temari was here already which meant they already finished off their area.

Kankuro felt like he was about to collapse, the army wasn't very hard to kill but they did manage to get a few cuts and bruises to Kankuro but no serious injuries. But he was running out of chakra fast, the enemy was somehow getting stronger as they got weaker. Or was it just him.

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled. Kankuro didn't have time for this. His puppet trapped a few men and he killed them good. Kankuro's puppet sliced its way through the army but one managed to cut his puppets head off, big affect if you ask Kankuro. Kankuro sliced his way through the huge crowd.

Kankuro felt a need to look back but he realized to late that there was an enemy with a huge sword behind him. Just as Kankuro looked and closed his eyes waiting for death he heard something whistle sharply through the air. When he opened his eyes there were two senbon on the side of the ninja who attacked him head. He didn't even need to look; Kankuro knew it was Sora who threw those senbon.

"Thank-you Sora!" Kankuro screamed which gave him new found courage and he sliced through the army like cheese. Sora stood beside him.

"I got this." She said. She didn't meet Kankuro's eyes but she looked at the army with mischievous eyes. Kankuro shook his head, no way was he going to let Sora get in there by her.

"No way, you can't handle all of them." Sora smirked, Kankuro couldn't decide her personality. Sometimes it was timid, brave, tomboyish then a little lazy at times. And Kankuro knew he would be good friends with Sora.

Gaara was amazed at Sora's bravery, telling Kankuro to stop because he was tired, she was so, unnaturally kind, yet unnaturally rude at times. Sora... Gaara thought. Thank-you.

Sora did a bunch of hand signs so fast that Gaara couldn't even see her fingers move. Then a huge wall or earth stood between the army and the Sand Village, Gaara was... amazed?

"It's sound proof! But plug your ears just in case!" Sora yelled over the roaring of the army." Sora jumped over the huge wall with a series of kicks and turning. Gaara looked at his sister. Temari shrugged, and turned to Matsuri.

"Are you okay?" Temari asked. Gaara looked for an injury on Matsuri, nothing. Matsuri looked somehow unhappy.

"Yah, it feels like there was nothing there." She said grumpily. What was wrong with her?

"Lord Gaara!" Matsuri said. "Why do trust that outsider?" She asked.

"Why, what wrong doing has she done to you?" Gaara asked. Matsuri blushed, yet Gaara never understood why.

"No my Lord! But she doesn't look like someone we can trust~" Suddenly a loud pain shrieking rang through the air. Everyone covered their ears as the deafening sound almost broke their ears.

Suddenly the wall sank to the ground, and there stood Sora standing up tall, she looked brand new. She looked as if she just DIDN'T go into a battle alone. And on the ground was all the attackers sprawled with bloodstained backs and...Ears?

Sora turned to her friends and smiled, they were safe. She jumped into the air and put her hands on her heads as she walked toward them with a huge grin on her face.

"You're safe!" She smiled to Temari. "I'm glad, did the noise hurt you?" She started to check her friends ears cautiously. Temari whacked her on the head before she had a chance to check her ears.

"We're fine!" Temari scowled. "But how did you, take care of the army?" She asked. Sora looked down.

"I am sorry, I was worried that I have harmed you. I trust you are okay, though if your ears hurt, please let me tend them." Kankuro looked at Sora with new found respect. They can trust this girl. He just knew it.

Gaara was...confused. Why had he let Sora fight alone in the first place? Why did he trust Sora? Could he trust her? Yes! You can! A voice told him. But another said No! She is the enemy, an outsider! Do not trust that bastard! Gaara didn't know what side to trust. Sora looked like a powerful ally, or enemy.

Sora went to her room and the siblings sat in the Kazekage's office. It was silent; the only sound was the buzzing of silence. And everyone in that room was clouded with thoughts.

"So many events happened today." Temari said ending the uncomfortable silence. "But what we should consider is Sora. I in my opinion trust her. I don't know why I trust her, but she is a good person, and ally." Gaara considered this. Temari was right of course but there was a chance that Sora could be the enemy. A spy.

Kankuro stuck his hand up. "Umm...I agree with Temari. Sora is trustworthy. I don't know about you bro but Sora is someone worth keeping." Kankuro looked at his brother. Gaara sighed.

"You think I do not think this to? There is a chance Sora could be the enemy. So what do you propose we do. I am in favor of keeping Sora, she is a very powerful ally."

Temari grunted. "Should we consider that the attack might be Sora's doing? Or maybe they were after her? More of today could happen if we don't keep an eye on her. But your right." Temari grinned. "I want her to stay."

Kankuro nodded. "Ditto." The three siblings came to an agreement. Sora is one lucky girl.

**Please review! I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! More chapters coming soon! Good night mates!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ninja

**Hello people! Please enjoy the third chapter of my story! Hope you enjoy! I don't own Naruto. **

Sora sat in her room. Just after the invasion, she was able to find her hat! The hat that keeps her remembering about the day she was free.

Sora had just run away. She was running, her body knew she was free but her mind was still blocked. Her mind felt like she was running in circles she was still trapped. But her body kept running, she sprinted as fast as she could, as far away from that place as possible. She ran past a village. The moons light cast shadows as she past the village with the blink of an eye. The stars twinkled as the full moon shone down on Sora like a spotlight. Another village gone with the blink of an eye. Two more last one, Sora stopped. She walked and stood in the middle of the village.

Her pink dress floated in the wind. Not a lot of people were out but they were watching her. Their eyes looked at her as if she was some sort of monster. A mother of two young children walked to her. The woman had two sons clutching at her skirt. The lady smiled at Sora kindly. While Sora blushed deeply.

"Young lady, it's dangerous for little girls. Here, take this." The lady handed the hat to Sora. "It will help you, I guaranty." Sora didn't know how a hat could help her with anything but she took the gift to heart. And with that, Sora said thank-you and ran off yet again. To find out what awaited her in the mere future.

Sora smirked at the flashback. No time to be weak, its either kill or be killed! Sora wrapped her hair up and put her hat on. Only her side bang showed. And when Sora looked in the mirror she looked like a guy.

"Hey, Sora what's up?" Sora didn't notice that Temari had walked into her room. Sora bowed.

"Sup Lady Temari!" Sora said. Temari chuckled, formality with rudeness. How ironic. "Do you need me for something?" Sora asked. Temari shook her head.

"No, but you have earned this." Temari tossed Sora something which Sora caught quickly. Sora began to inspect the forehead protector. It had a sand hour glass on it and Sora wasn't really sure what it was. "It's a forehead protector that the Sand Village ninja wear. If it wasn't obvious enough, you're a new ninja of this village." Sora was stunned.

"Why? I thought to be a ninja one must be of the village and pass some sort of exam?" Temari grinned.

"You defeated an army and I believe recently you have been made a member of the Sand, correct?" Sora nodded and Temari smiled. "Congrats, you won't be like most ninja though." Temari frowned.

Sora didn't understand. "What do you mean?" First Sora was made a ninja now she isn't? Temari looked Sora straight in the eye, which made Sora a little uncomfortable.

"You will only be 'body guarding' the Kazekage. You will watch over him and make sure he is not brought to any harm. This includes when he goes to meeting, or at any time he is out of this village. Do you understand?" Sora nodded she understood perfectly. Sora smiled.

"This is going to be so much fun! I shall start training immediately and..."

"Whoa there," Temari said. "First you have to have a private meeting with the Kazekage to lay down some ground rules. Then you can start training. But you have to be quick, your first assignment will be in less than a month." Temari grinned.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Gaara is having a meeting with the Hokage of the Leaf to discuss the invasion just now. And you will be his, Kankuro's and my body guard on the way there." Sora felt like Temari just gave her 1000 babies to handle for a week.

"I thought I was the Kazekage's body guard, not yours. And I thought you guys are some sort of huge skilled jonin! And why are you two coming in the first place? Why do I have to do all the dirty work, for people who can take care of their selves?" Temari pursed her lips.

"Sounds like complaining to me. And besides what if we don't want to get our hands dirty? That is why you are there. And for your info, Kankuro and I are in charge of the chunnin exams so we have to go there and...Be in charge."

"The chunnin exams? What is that?" Sora asked. Temari sighed; she had forgotten that Sora is a little dense on ninjaing.

"The chunnin exams are when genin, like you, take a test to become chunnin. Chunins are higher forms of ninja. And why are you looking at me that way?" Sora's smirk was so smirkful, Sasuke wouldn't stand a chance. Temari was afraid to know what Sora was thinking of. Sora was thinking about taking the chunnin exams. What fun it would be to show others her extreme skill! But she mustn't use any of her higher forms of technique. Maybe she will only use the jutsu she uses for easy enemies.

"Do you think it would be possible for me to take the chunnin exams?" Sora looked at Temari with puppy dog eyes. Temari didn't know what to say.

"Umm...duh? Of course you can, I'll give you a permission slip and you will be one of the contestants for the exams. And I already have your team set."

"What team?" Sora was afraid to ask.

"Well on the chunnin exams, you need a team in the first two rounds, and if you survive to the third round you're on your own. But most of the time the teams are made out of people from the same village and there are usually 3 people in a group but this can be a new improvises." Sora nodded slowly.

"So who is my teammate?" Temari smiled.

"You'll love him, it's a guy named Naruto."

"I don't see why we stopped partying; I mean it's my birthday people! Let's keep partying till dawn breaks! Ugh I'm gonna sleep now." Naruto plopped onto his bed completely exhausted. Sakura looked at Naruto with disgust. Life of the party. Naruto was getting completely out of hand with his 'fun' and the Hokage was sick of all the noise and complaints. So the Hokage took care of Naruto.

"Well what do you expect from a dumb head like Naruto?" Kiba asked. Kiba patted Akamaru's head who barked in agreement. *Yes Akamaru is outside the window just to let you know.*

Sakura shook her head, she didn't need to answer, everyone already knew. Hinata blushed as she looked at Naruto; he looked so cute under the moonlight. Hinata fiddled with her fingers as she stared at Naruto, she could feel the heat rush to her cheeks.

"The chunnin exams are c-coming up right?" Hinata said. "M-m-maybe we should tell N-Naruto, h-he might want to finally become a chunnin." Sakura hesitated, eh, why not?

"But he needs a team." Kiba said. Kiba was right; Naruto would need a team to enter the chunnin exams.

"But last time they let Sakura be in a team of two remember?" How could Sakura not remember, she was teamed up with Ino. To Sakura's surprise Ino was actually a big help. But wasn't Naruto a little old to be in the chunnin exams?

"He's not too old, some people in their 20's still take the exam." Shino said as if reading Sakura's mind. 'Whatever! Who asked you?' Inner Sakura said.

"So we just need to find somebody to team up with Naruto before the chunnin exams!" Hinata said with a hint of joy.

"Yah well who is going to be willing to team up with..." Sakura looked down at the snoring Naruto. "THAT!"

Sora stood in front of the Kazekage's office. Nervous she knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice of the mysterious Kazekage said. Sora opened the door. She walked in and stood a few feet away from the Kazekage's desk. The Kazekage raised his...eye?

"Why did put your hair into that hat? You look like a boy." No one else was in the room and no one was guarding the door either. The Kazekage really trusted Sora. But Sora just puffed her cheeks up.

"What wrong with putting my hair up? Who cares about what I look like?" Sora said stubbornly. The Kazekage's face was totalling pokerfaced. No expression at all.

"Anyway, I have accepted you into this village; do I have a reason to oppose you?" Sora pursed her lips. She scratched her neck where her forehead protector was.

"No, actually there is absolutely no reason. But, I might be untrustworthy? Are you sure you can trust into me? I barely met you and I am just some street rat who happened to find your village." Gaara leaned back on his chair.

"Aren't you supposed to defend yourself?" He asked. "You sound like you don't want to stay here." Sora took her hat off. Her apple red hair fell past her shoulders.

"Lord Gaara?" She asked. "Why do you trust me? Why did you choose to make me a member of your village? D-do you really trust me?" She looked at Gaara with her emerald green eyes. She stared at him and her innocent face dared him to tell the truth.

"Sora, you saved our village from a massive army! You've shown me that you really care about us by putting yourself into battle trying to protect this village. And because you have shown trust, and because you really don't have anywhere else to end up I have chose to let you stay and live in this village with us. But of course there is a catch." Sora smirked.

"Catch what?" She giggled at her own joke. But Gaara just raised his...eyes.

"You will be my personal bodyguard. You must never betray this village and you will give your all to protect not only me but also the village."

A tear fell down Sora's left eye. She felt so...loved. "Sora, why are you crying?" He asked.

"Gaara sama, thank-you." She looked at Gaara and smiled. "While out there I was alone. I would sleep on people's doorsteps, in front of people's stores, and in front of temples. But then those people would always shoo me away and try to get rid of me. And when I would try to explain that I had nowhere else to go and I was just looking for a place to stay. They would just slam the doors in my face. I have never felt accepted, when I passed through villages I could only feel evil glares instead of a friendly atmosphere. I felt shunned from the world, all alone, not wanted. Nothing but a burden that everyone around me must carry. I have always wanted to be loved, to be accepted and to feel cared for. That's when I stumbled here. While no one would accept me at their homes, you accepted me in your village. You accepted me into your village and I think you have also put some trust into me too." The tears fell down her face like waterfalls. "And because you have accepted me into your village. I will repay you by protecting you and this village with my all!" She wiped her tears away. "Yah, no doubt!" She smiled and wore a determined face on. Gaara looked at her in awe. He definitely made the right choice this girl had spunk. Now he was considering if spunk was good or bad. Sora looked out the window, not a fallen ninja to be found.

"They were shadow clones weren't they?" Sora asked. Gaara nodded. Sora pursed her lips. "I knew it." Sora looked to Gaara. "Do you still trust me? If another invasion should come…" Gaara shook his head.

"I trust you to protect this village Sora." Sora smirked.

"I thought that was the Kazekage's job." Sora sat on a chair to the side. "Can I train? I wish to be a more powerful ninja, to do that I think I must train." Gaara nodded.

"Kankuro, Temari and I will personally train you. But first what chakra nature are you?" Gaara asked. Sora tilted her head sideways.

"Chakra nature?" Sora asked. "What is that?"

Gaara stared at Sora. Sora is either really dense, or she never learned about chakra nature.

"Tell you later. Training starts tomorrow morning 7 o'clock sharp. You are dismissed." Sora bowed and smiled to the Kazekage one last time.

"Can I go sightseeing?" She asked. Gaara nodded then Sora left the room. Gaara looked at his paperwork.

"What did I do?"

"TEMARI!" Sora ran to her new friend. She jumped on Temari's back which irritated her greatly.

"Yes Sora?" Temari asked trying to keep her cool.

"Temari can you show me 'round the village?" Sora asked. Temari sighed. Considering she was done all her paperwork and arranging most of the chunnin exams, Temari was free at the moment. But showing Sora around the village sounded like a lot of work and Temari was looking forward to resting. But she felt like wondering around the village with Sora would be a lot more fun.

"Sure kid." Temari said. "Let's go round the market place."

The market place was as busy as always. But people weren't talking to each other; they were talking in admiration to Sora. Okay yes, Temari had to admit it. Sora was really... cute, she was pretty and beautiful. But she also looked a bit weak. Her arms looked like they would snap easily and Temari bet she had no muscle at all.

Temari walked up to a fruit stand and bought an apple. When she returned to Sora, Sora was holding a pure white long coat. The coat looked like something to be worn by a man not a girl but Sora seemed to like it none the less.

"Temari look!" Sora came running up to her. "Those nice boys gave me a jacket and glasses!" Sora held up black sunglasses that looked like no one could even see through them. Temari looked to where Sora was pointing and saw a bunch of boys with hearts instead of eyes and a puddle of drool.

"Here miss would you like my hat too?" But Temari just scowled and started to walk Sora away from those creeps.

"Pathetic fools." Temari growled. Sora snickered at Temari's comment. Sora liked Temari a lot. A tough girl with a slice of humour.

Temari showed Sora every part of the town. The houses, the school, past the market place, the buildings and they were able to pass Lady Chiyo's old home. And everywhere they turned Sora's smile got brighter and brighter.

From his office Gaara watched Sora and Temari. Gaara barely smiled, the world isn't sure if it was smiley enough to be a smile. But he couldn't help smiling when he looked at Sora. Her apple red hair blew in the wind and her cheerful emerald eyes mystified him. She and Temari were talking as they walked toward the Kazekage's building.

"Hey bro what's up?" Kankuro asked. His brother was usually like this, funny but annoying. Kankuro peeped out the window and probably saw Sora and Temari. Kankuro snickered. "Brother, have you been spying on them." Gaara took this calmly.

"Why would I make an effort to watch our newest member of the village? I put my complete trust in her; I have no need to spy on her to see if she causes trouble." Kankuro stood beside his brother.

"You know that isn't what I meant." Kankuro looked to his brother. "Do you have a crush Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

That earned him a smack to the head. "Ow!" Kankuro said. Gaara glared at his brother.

"Don't make false assumptions." Gaara said. Kankuro grinned.

"I haven't seen this side of you in a long time!" Kankuro said. Gaara sat on his chair and looked at his papers when Temari and Sora walked in.

"Lord Gaara your village is amazing! Look what your kind people gave me!" Sora held up her new long white coat and dark pair of shades. Kankuro sweat dropped. Gaara just stared.

Temari snickered. "Sora had admirers. Every boy in town swooned for her." Sora looked confused.

"They were? I didn't even notice. I thought they were admiring you lady Temari." Sora said. "Besides, I don't like people who judge other people by their looks. If they were 'swooned' by me just because of what I look like they aren't worth talking about." Sora said as she put her new coat on. They covered her a bit under her knee, the jacket was very long. Sora spun around and smirked. "It's perfect!" Sora grinned. Kankuro grinned.

"You're pretty interesting Sora." Kankuro said. Gaara pretended like he was looking through papers, but he was glad his room was filled with his nice company...and Kankuro. Matsuri walked in.

"Lord Gaara! Sora's room is ready." Matsuri said. She sounded out of breath. Matsuri had run from Sora's room to the Kazekage's office in a flash.

"Thank-you Matsuri." Gaara said. Matsuri bowed. Sora grabbed Matsuri hand.

"Your thigh is okay I trust." She said with the upmost seriousness.

Matsuri gave a forced smile. "Yes! I feel brand new!"

Sora smiled. "That is good."

"Excuse me." Matsuri bowed once more to the Kazekage and was off. Sora faced the Kazekage and smiled.

"She seems nice." Sora said. They all nodded. "Ummm..." Sora scratched her head.

"What is it?" Temari asked. Sora laughed.

"I forgot where my room is." She said. Kankuro grinned and so did Temari.

"That won't be your room." Gaara said. Temari and Kankuro looked at the Kazekage.

"No!" Temari said. "She won't be..."

"Yes she will be." Gaara said.

Sora looked at them. Somehow she knew this wouldn't end well. "What do you mean?"

"Sora you will be staying at our house." Sora raised her eyebrows.

"WHAT?!" She said. "Your house? Can't I stay here?" She asked. Gaara shook his head.

"This way it will be easy to wake you in the morning to make sure you come to train early. And easier for you to protect me." Gaara said. Kankuro grinned.

"Well it can't be helped! She can stay in my room if you insist!" Temari banged Kankuro in the head.

"You perverted little beast!" Temari said. Sora smiled. Yes Kankuro was perverted, but he was funny.

"Sora will be staying at a room that Matsuri has prepared obviously." Gaara glared at Kankuro. Kankuro was going to be in heck for a little.

Sora smiled. "It will be an honour to stay at your humble home Lord Gaara." Temari smirked. Hopefully while she was there Matsuri had also cleaned the place up a little, especially Kankuro's room. She had better cleaned up Kankuro's room at least.

As they arrived at their so called humble home, it was actually quite big and flashy. When Sora entered, she had to blink vigorously. The room house was completely white and glass.

"Holy cows!" Sora said. As she blinked hard from the bright blue light coming from the ceiling. Temari smirked.

"You get used to the light." Temari said. But Kankuro still had to scrunch his eyes a bit.

"Some get used to it faster than others." Kankuro said. But Sora couldn't see him smile for her eyes were still closed from the light.

Temari sighed. "Oh for goodness sake!" Temari said as she put her hand

in front of Sora's face to block the light. Sora's eyes widened and she smiled to Temari. Geez, does this kid ever stop smiling? Temari thought.

"Other than the fact that I might go blind here...the place is beautiful." Sora thought it would be nicer if there was no light at all, so that only the moon's white beam would light the room. Temari led Sora to her room and shut the door without a word. Sora wondered if the door was locked. She twisted the doorknob. Nope, it wasn't locked. Sora sat on the side of her new bed. It was soft and comfy. But there was one extra blanket that Sora set aside on the floor. She lay down on the bed reviewing the day. First woke up here, thump up around 1 million bad guys, met Lord Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, declared a ninja and finally here where she is now and forever more the Kazekage's bodyguard. Despite how awesome that sounds, Sora felt like she was given a million babies to take care of.

Then Sora felt something. Yup her senses were correct. Lord Gaara was on the roof.

Even if he didn't make a creek, or even the slightest bit of noise, Sora knew he was there. And he didn't have a blanket! Sora worried that Lord Gaara might get a cold. So she took the blanket from the floor and climbed out the window until she could just peer over the side of the roof. Just as she expected the Kazekage sat on the roof of the house gazing at the magnificent view.

"Hecko Sora." Gaara said. Sora jumped but held a firm grip to the roof. She grinned. Of course Lord Gaara could figure out she was there, he's Kazekage after all.

Sora jumped onto the roof and sloppily trooped over to the Kazekage and draped the blanket over his shoulders. "I don't want you to catch a cold." The Kazekage stared at her then stared at the sky. He didn't even say thank-you. But Sora scrunched her nose and waved the thought away, she knew the Kazekage wasn't a talking person. So she just leaned back and watched the stars with him. After a while Sora grew a bit sleepy.

"You should go to bed now." Sora shook her head that was not going to happen.

"I'm your guard now right? I have to protect you even when your own house and home!" She said sternly and grinned like she just won the argument. Gaara stared at her. He didn't know why, but Sora always made him happy. Sora lay down on the roof and closed her eyes.

"You'll fall asleep and I'm not bringing you back down to your room." He said. Sora expected that. Gaara probably wouldn't leave her out there but she didn't want to take her chances.

"I'll go to bed if you do the same! I'm not leaving you and you know that. She said firmly. Gaara felt like getting mad but couldn't quite remember how. So he just stood and disappeared in a smoke of sand. Sora concentrated on the house. She felt every vibration, every slight movement. Gaara hadn't disappeared, he was still in front of Sora and she knew it. Sora got up. The sand seemed to push her to the edges of the house where she came from. She waved the sand away from her.

"I'm going!" She said and she climbed down the roof and slid into her room. She concentrated again. The vibrations in the house, Temari squirming in her sleep, Kankuro snoring like a pig and Gaara appearing on his bed his gourd to the side and his eyes closed. Sora breathed a sigh of relief. Now she could get some sleep as well.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me how it is so far! **


	4. Chapter 4: Ninja

**Hi guys, I couldn't really think of anything else. It's a really short chapter, but I still hope you enjoy it!**

"Five more minutes till times up." Kankuro said as the three siblings watched a sleeping Sora. She was almost off the bed, but the blanket and the pillows already were. Her arm and leg was hanging off the side of the bed and she was drooling. Temari sighed. This is what she thought Naruto slept like, but now she wasn't sure who would be harder to handle. Naruto or Sora. But she actually has to handle them both during the chunnin exams. Temari shivered at the thought of having to handle two babies.

"We told her 7 o'clock sharp." If she doesn't wake up they had planned to splash her with a bucket full of water. Temari pursed her lips and stared at the clock. "4 more~" Suddenly Sora sprang up at once and stood on her bed her eyes wide.

"Training!" She screamed. The three sibling sweat dropped. She's just like Naruto! They all thought. Temari tossed her some clothes.

"Get changed you got 3 minutes!" Sora's eyes wide she leaped off the bed and started to fix it. Before she could take her shirt off she raised her brows at the siblings.

"Excuse me." Sora said. Kankuro shook his head.

"No, no don't mind us go ahead!" Temari and Gaara both hit him on the head and dragged him out of the room. Sora quickly got changed and raced outside. There stood the three siblings two with an evil glint in his eye and the other had a mischievous aura around him. Sora gulped, and she knew they would not tolerate failure.

"First we'll find your chakra nature."

"What's that?" Temari held out a piece of paper.

"Just hold it!" She said demanding Sora to hold it. Sora took the paper gingerly.

"What's going to happen?" She asked but the three sand siblings just stared at the paper anxiously. Then it all happened at once, the paper got soaked and became damp in her hands.

"There you go!" Kankuro said but as he said it the paper reformed. Then the paper crumbled into earth.

"What in the world?" Temari said. But then the paper reformed once more and burnt out into flames. Then the paper cut in half and wrinkled. The three siblings stared at Sora and the paper in awe. But dumb Sora just stared at the paper.

"COOOOOOLLLLLL!" She said. "Can you do it again?" Her mouth was wide with excitement.

"What jutsu do you use Sora?" Gaara asked. Sora pursed her lips as if she needed time to think.

"I manipulate elements, such as the five elements and steel and lava and ice!" Sora put a finger to her lips. "I and also when we were fighting that invasion I did sound jutsu that increases my voice that could damage other people's brains and usually causes long term comas and/or death. I can control my chakra to use as a shield, I can make shadow clones~"

"Shadow clones!" Temari said. "Naruto uses shadow clones to!"

"Who's Naruto?" Sora asked. Temari's head grew unnaturally large.

"The genin that I told you about the other day!" Temari said. Her head grew back to normal shape. "You may continue."

Sora's lips moved like a fish. "I think that's it... no! Ahhhhhh I can also do this!" Sora took a deep breath. The siblings braced themselves. Sora concentrated so hard sweat dropped from her forehead. She started to cross her eyes. "It's sooooo cool isn't it?!" She said.

"That's not JUTSU!" The siblings yelled. Sora frowned.

"It's not? Are you sure?" She asked. The siblings nodded and shook their heads in disbelief.

"So how do you train?" Gaara asked. Ace nodded her head. She raised her hands in the air and right beside the village of the sand a huge replica of the entire city popped out of the Earth. Temari and Kankuro gaped while Gaara wondered how someone so powerful has not been known to anyone. The city even had a replica of all the people and Gaara bet that if he opened a door it would look exactly like the inside of the house to.

Sora was a lot more dangerous than Gaara thought. But something so dangerous in the right hands...ain't so bad...maybe.

"How on Earth did you do that?" Temari asked. Sora thought for a bit then shrugged. It was like she just knew how to do these things. Like it was in her blood. Sora, even though she was outside the village, she knew what was happening. She saw the market place with an apple falling off the cart. She saw the painting of Lady Chiyo in her home. Sora couldn't explain it. She just could!

"I have no heck idea." Sora said bluntly. "I just...can!" Sora was not helping them out here. But none the less Sora's training began.

"You don't look like the type of person who uses a weapon. But would you like one?" Temari asked. She pointed to a table filled with all sorts of weapons. There were shiriken, swords and more. But Sora felt a huge butterfly form in her stomach the moment she laid her eyes on the weapon filled table.

"No thanks. I don't use those things." Temari looked doubtfully at Sora.

"Not even a kunai or shuriken?" Temari asked. Sora hesitated. They are the most common. And Sora has used them a couple times before actually. Sora stared at the weapons for a while. Temari got impatient. "ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE THEM OR NOT!" Because Temari shouted Sora took them quickly and moved away from Temari. While backing away she bumped into Gaara. Gaara stared at the weapons in Sora's hand.

Gaara and Sora made eye contact. Gaara nodded at Sora as she smiled. Kankuro ruined their moment as he wrapped his hands around Sora's neck.

"Let's get to training bro!" He exclaimed as her pulled Sora away.

So for the rest of the month they trained. Sora was even stronger than she appeared; her strength even frightened them at one point. She was more than strong. She was extremely strong. Gaara knew he wouldn't last a minute with her and her water jutsu. Temari's wind would be useless against her fire. And she could crush Kankuro's puppets with her pinky. She could lift 6 tons in both her hands without even breaking a sweat. She could control her jutsu so well she didn't need to do hand signs. Her strategies were so simple no one could see through it. Her speed could top Guy Sensei's. Her only weakness may be that she was too merciful, to enemy's that ask for it.

The day they would leave for The Leaf Village came.

"It takes three days no matter how fast you travel. In this time of the month sand storms don't come very often so we should get past this desert in peace." Temari said as Sora tied her hair into her hat. She was wearing that long white jacket that she wore quite a lot lately. With Sora wearing all that clothing it was hard to tell if she was a girl. In fact people would probably say she was a boy.

Gaara walked up beside Sora. During this past month, they bonded a little. There were no awkward moments and she could talk to the sand siblings like she knew them her whole life. But she still kept the honorific's and she has seen Gaara smile, once, and it was barely a smile in the first place.

Sora stared at the desert that seemed like it stretched forever. She remembered traveling through it. Tired and thirsty, desperately trying to find a way out of the desert. Then she came to pass this village. The village where she has been made a ninja and been accepted as family. This feeling was so unknown to her and it filled her with joy.

She fixed her jacket and off they went to the leaf village.

"Leaf Village here I come!" Sora shouted to the desert.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Sorry for the short chapter by the way, but i had a writer's block. HAHA sorry. **


	5. Chapter 5-6: Hot spring-The Leaf Village

Chapter 5: Hot Spring/ The Leaf Village

**Okay. I somehow came up with this one tonight as well. I decided this was too long to be one chapter soooooo, guess what? I split it in half. Chapter 5+6! Yah...not that great but good enough right? Thank for reading and I hope you enjoy! **

Sora was dying. The heat was way too much. How come it wasn't hot in the village but the moment she stepped out of it she felt like turning to ash?

"So hot!" She said. Temari scowled.

"Maybe it's that jacket you're wearing! Take it off if you don't like it!" Sora thought for a moment.

"Never mind I'm good." She finished. Kankuro scratched his head.

"Why are you so attached to that jacket?" Kankuro asked. "I haven't seen a day where you haven't worn it!" He said. Sora blushed and shrugged. White was her favourite colour, was there something wrong with wearing a white jacket? Plus the guy who gave it to her told her not to take it off.

"I don't know I like it that's all!" She huffed and stomped ahead of them. Temari giggled and caught up with Sora.

The day was long and hot. And by the time they reached the end of the desert the sun started to set.

"Here's where things turn easy!" Temari said. She jumped onto one of the tall branches of a tree. Lord Gaara and Kankuro followed. "You can jump from branch to branch can't you?" Temari yelled down to Sora. Sora jumped up and joined them on the branch.

"Heck yah!" Sora smiled. "I can do this!" Off they went at top speed. In fact they went a little fast than needed. When the sun set they were a little more than halfway there. Just another good half a day would get them there. So they camped out for the night. With Sora as guard.

The night was cold so Kankuro made a small fire. Temari slept on some moss and Kankuro a little too close to the fire. Gaara slept with his back to a tree. Sora was still on high branches sitting and watching them. Kankuro was loud as usual and Temari fussing around in the moss. While Gaara slept soundly, not moving or making a sound. There was something bugging her though.

She sent a shadow clone to search around the area they camped. Guess what that shadow clone found? A HOT SPRING! Sora has never been to a hot spring before. And she was itching to go to one. In fact she wanted to go to that Hot Spring at this moment. She shook in quiet frustration. She had to watch the Kazekage. But at the same time she wanted to go to the Hot Spring. She couldn't risk leaving a shadow clone here in her place. And she wanted to experience a Hot Spring first hand instead of letting her shadow clone go into the hot water. It was no fair!

Then she remembered what that man told her. She wasn't sure what his name was but he had a towel (?) covering some of his face. (She's talking about Baki)

'I want you to watch over the Kazekage like he's your heart. You don't want so much of a speck of dirt on him!' He said. Sora sweat dropped. 'Not even a speck?' She exclaimed. The man nodded and walked away. 'Thanks for the tip!' Sora muttered.

Not even a speck. The words encircled her. She leaped off the branch and fell soundless next to Gaara. She inspected his face. Seeing his face with no speck of dirt on it she sighed with soundless relief. She liked Gaara's sleeping face better, not like it made much difference though.

Over the past month training Sora was ready to protect Gaara with her life. But she really wanted to go to that Hot Spring right now. So tempting Sora thought. Gaara Sama was indeed handsome; Sora liked his eyes the most. His deep teal eyes that always caught her whenever she looked at him.

Sora jumped back to her branch. Sora could sleep and still be able to hear the slightest rustle, and feel the presence of someone over 50 metres from their campsite.

10 minutes 'til sunrise. Sora wasn't the least bit sleepy. At night she didn't usually sleep. For Sora, sleep wasn't necessary. Gaara stirred. Sora jumped down and stood by his side.

"Morning Lord Gaara!" Gaara blinked against the blinding sun. He wasn't even fully awake and Sora was already starting to annoy him. Sora started to lean back and forth which worried Gaara. She always did that when she wanted something. Sora's hair was tucked under her hat, and her white long coat was buttoned.

"What do you want?" Gaara said. Sora put on her innocent face and gasped holding her hand to her mouth.

"What makes you think I want something?" She said innocently. Gaara held her eyes for a long time. "Fine." She admitted. "I do want something but it will delay our trip to the leaf village." Her voice faded near the end but Gaara could hear her loud and clear.

"You want to go to that hot spring don't you?" Temari interrupted. She was still rubbing her eyes but she was fully awake. After hearing the word hot spring Kankuro sprung into action.

"Hot Spring? Yah why not? I could surely use a hot spring at the moment." He said. His nose started to bleed. PERVERT! Gaara shook his head while Sora rushed to clean Kankuro's nose with a cloth. Kankuro blushed and Sora was too focused on the bleeding. But after she touched his nose the bleeding stopped quickly. Gaara almost forgot she was also a medical ninja.

"I don't think so." Gaara said. But then Sora dropped the cloth and looked at Gaara with those puppy dog eyes. He hated it when Sora did that. Why? Because if he didn't give in to what she asked, she would sulk and get mad at him for the rest of the day. It was irritating because she would never do the paperwork he gave her to do properly, or she would refuse to pass him the salt during dinner. And Sora was now one of the closest friends Gaara ever had. She was kind, funny, loving and caring though she could be a little childish at times. Gaara always protects the friendships he treasures the most. He didn't want a little thing like the Hot Spring to get in the way of their friendship.

"It's okay Lord Gaara..." Sora said. Sora's second form of attack, guilting him into it. "I understand. It's just I've never been to a Hot Spring before and I was hoping this would be my first time. Guess I'll never be able to go to a Hot Spring." Sora sighed loudly and deeply. Gaara was just waiting for her to shut up so he could think about it. Kankuro rushed to give Sora a hug.

"Awww, C'mon Lord Gaara!" Kankuro pinched Sora's cheek which made her blush. "You wouldn't disappoint Sora would you?" Kankuro and Sora gave Gaara their best puppy faces ever. Gaara frowned. Saying no would be easy, saying yes would be a pain in the butt. But saying yes, would please Sora.

"Fine, but on~" Sora rushed and gave Gaara a hug. She caught him by surprise so he stumbled a bit and uncrossed his arms.

"Thank-you so much Lord Gaara!" Sora squealed. Her head rested perfectly on his shoulder. Temari gasped blushing and Kankuro started crying.

"Hn..." Gaara said.

Off to the Hot Spring they went. Sora carried on ahead of them. She couldn't wait to get to the Hot Spring. Sora almost tripped once but Gaara quickly helped her up.

In no time they were walking toward the Hot Spring. Sora wanted to run straight there, but she tried to keep her calm for Gaara's sake.

On the other side of the road there was another group of people. One boy with blonde hair with a huge grin on his mouth. There was another girl with pink hair and pink...everything else.

"Gaara!" The boy came bounding down the road rushing to Gaara. Sora froze, she wasn't used to people, in fact she was really shy.

"Friend or foe?" Sora asked Gaara. Gaara waited a moment.

"Give me a hug!" The boy yelled as he was inching closer. Gaara did not want a hug, especially from a running Naruto.

"Friend...but don't let him touch me." Gaara said. Sora nodded. She did a little hand sign and suddenly earth wrapped around the boy's legs. He was running so he dropped on his face. Temari and Kankuro laughed and the girl came over as well.

"You know Naruto, Gaara's Kazekage remember? You have to treat him with respect!" So this boy was Naruto? The boy Temari had set her up with?

Sora pulled Naruto off his face but kept the ground on his feet to keep him from moving. She circled around him, he was the kyuubi. Cool, so she had the nine-tails for a partner.

"Hey! Get this off my feet!" Naruto said trying to turn over to get eye contact with Sora. "Sakura! Help me!"

The girl sighed and grabbed his arms and pulled him off the ground. So she was strong.

"It's your fault! You should know that Gaara's Kazekage now! You can't just charge at him!" Sakura huffed. Naruto made a face. He turned to Sora and pointed.

"Who on earth are you!" Sora stood next to Gaara again. She rubbed her nose. From everyone else's view, you couldn't see her eyes because of her hat; all you could see was her mouth. Honestly to everyone else's view, Sora looked like a boy.

"I am Lord Gaara's bodyguard." Sora said. Naruto laughed.

"HAHA Gaara you need a bodyguard now!" Naruto laughed. Then in a flash he was on the floor again. Sora had wacked him hard on the head.

"Do not insult Lord Gaara!" Sora ordered. Naruto scowled.

"I do not like your bodyguard Gaara." Naruto said cleaning himself up.

Temari laughed and patted Naruto on the head. "Funny, because this little kid's gonna be your partner for the chunin exams!" Naruto's jaw dropped and Sora nodded sadly.

"No way am I teaming up with this jerk!" Naruto said. Everyone ignored him and walked to the Hot Spring.

"Man Temari! We'll be the only girl's in the Spring!" Sakura said. Temari and Sora were about to protest when Kankuro clamped their mouths shut.

He whispered in Sora's ear: 'It's never good to tell other people your gender when they don't know it! That is the bodyguard rule. You have to get into the Hot Spring in secret okay!

He whispered in Temari's ear: 'They think Sora's a boy! Don't tell people, it would be amusing to watch this!

Temari and Kankuro shared a mischievous grin and came to a silent agreement. This is going to be exciting!

They all went to the bathrooms and left Sora outside wondering what to do. She could go to the girl's but then Sakura would notice, and there was no heck way she would go to the boy's spring.

WHAT DO YOU DO!

Sora came to a sad conclusion. She wouldn't be able to go.

But it was my idea! I was the one who wanted to go in the first place but Nooooo I have a duty and I have to protect it! Why O why must I be sooo good at ma job? WAHHH this is no fair!

Kankuro suddenly came back outside.

"Sorry Sora forgot about you." Thank-fully Kankuro was still in his clothes. "So right now you should wait a few, until Temari and Sakura are in the spring. Then you wrap a towel around your hair and try to stay as covert as possible! Got it?" Sora nodded smiling. Kankuro patted her head and raced back to the washroom.

Sora waited a few more minutes and then she raced inside the washroom. She got a towel wrapped it around her head and took another towel to cover herself. Surprisingly Temari and Sakura weren't the only ones there; there were also a few old ladies and a few other adults there to.

She should be able to have a few minutes in the spring then leave just as quickly. She had a good 2 minutes (the best 2 minutes of her life). Sora never had enough money to pay for one and she never really had time to relax. Especially now that she was Gaara's bodyguard.

She got out quickly and didn't have time to dry herself very well.

Meanwhile:

"This is so awesome!" Kankuro said as he dove under the water. Even Gaara agreed that it was nice to go to a Hot Spring once in a while.

"Hey where's that jerk bodyguard of yours Gaara?" Naruto asked washing the dirt of his pitiful face.

Gaara looked at him strangely. Duh, Gaara never noticed that other people might look at Sora as a boy. "Sora's~" Kankuro clamped his mouth shut.

"Sora decided to not go in the Hot Spring, you know being the Kazekage's bodyguard and all!" He said laughing. Gaara frowned.

"But Sora was the one who wanted to come here in the first place." Gaara stood up and went for the washrooms. Kankuro sweat dropped and Naruto was a confused dumb butt.

"What's up with that?" Naruto asked. Kankuro relaxed and sighed a deep sigh.

"Well you see Sora and Gaara bonded after a little while. They've become good friends really. Even though Sora's really the bodyguard Gaara also looks out for her-him to." Naruto nodded and relaxed as well.

"So how long has Sora been a ninja?" Naruto expected for Sora to be a very skilled genin, he must be really good if he's the Kazekage's bodyguard.

Kankuro had to think a bit. "Well starting tomorrow..." Kankuro smiled. "Around a month!"

Naruto's "WHAAAAAAAATTTTTT?" could be heard for miles.

Back to Gaara and Sora.

Sora had just finished. She quickly put her hat back on and tidied herself and sat outside the washrooms. She sighed with relief that she hadn't been caught. But she was also full with pride. Awww Yah!

Gaara burst though the washrooms, his hair was still a little wet and Sora stood quickly. He stared at Sora.

"Did you go in?" Sora scratched her neck. How did he know? Why was he here?

"Well you see..." Then Gaara saw a little drop of water on Sora's hair. He breathed deeply and patted her head.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Sora blushed and sat back down.

"That was great!" Temari said as she and Sakura walked through the washroom. Sakura smiled, they were both dry and tidy. While Sora and Gaara were slightly wet and messy. Even Kankuro and Naruto also came out dry and clean.

Naruto came up to Sora and crossed his arms. "You've only been a ninja for a month?!" Naruto said. Sora nodded.

"Why what of it?" She asked. Naruto faced Temari.

"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO PARTNER UP WITH SOMEONE WHO AS BEEN A NINJA FOR ONLY A MONTH!" He asked.

"But she's really good!" Temari protested. Sora was probably the best ninja out there. Naruto would be unstoppable with a partner like Sora.

"It's okay," Sora said. Everyone turned to her. "If you think I'm too weak, let's fight." Sora stood and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "If you think you can defeat me." Sora said.

Naruto grinned. Would he take on the challenge? He wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't accept it now would he? "You're on bodyguard! I can defeat you in 5 minutes flat!" He exclaimed. Moments later they were outside.

Temari and Kankuro thought this was the worst idea in human history. Gaara thought it was a waste of time. Only Sakura actually wanted to see this fight.

So he has earth chakra right? Flashback to when she trapped Naruto in a bunch of Earth. Naruto was partially right, considering her chakra nature were wind, earth, fire, water and lightning. Sora just wanted to get this over with.

"Because we have limited time, Naruto if you can beat Sora in less than 10 minutes you win! If you can't then Sora wins! GOOOD-LLLUUUCKY!" Kankuro said. Naruto grinned and Sora prepared herself.

"Kankuro..." Sora said. Kankuro looked at her for a bit.

"OHHH! You mean now?" Kankuro asked. Sora nodded.

"No." Gaara said. He held his hand out stopping Kankuro from doing whatever he wanted to do. "Sora doesn't need that, it would just be troublesome." Gaara said. Naruto and Sakura looked puzzled but no one explained to them.

The fight was on. Naruto charged at Sora ready to punch but Sora easily dodged and punched him backwards. Her feet still didn't move an inch.

"GO NARUTO GO!" Sakura cheered. Kankuro pushed her away.

"GO SORA! YOU CAN DO THIS!" He yelled. Sakura and Kankuro had a cheer off as Naruto and Sora clashed. Every time he tried to go at her but she just left him in the dust.

"5 minutes to go!" Temari yelled. Naruto was sweating as Sora still hasn't moved an inch. Naruto laughed, Sora smiled, Naruto wasn't gonna give up soon.

"Let go!" Suddenly about 20 shadow clones appeared around him. They all charged Sora at once. Without moving her left foot she kicked, punched, dodged and flipped them all, but as she defeated the last one Naruto popped in with the rasengan on his hand flying towards Sora.

Sora didn't even panic, she flipped upwards and came down punching Naruto to the ground.

"Times up!" Temari said. Sakura came bounding toward Naruto and Sora walked over to the Sand Siblings. Kankuro gave her a huge hug, Temari patted her head approvingly and Gaara gave her a proud nod.

Sora walked back to Naruto and helped him off the ground. "Do you approve of me now?" Sora asked. Naruto smiled.

"Yah! You're cool!" Naruto approved. Sora and Naruto grinned and shook hands. After Sakura made sure Naruto was okay they flew off to the leaf Village once more.

"So Sora..." Sakura asked. "How old are you?" Sora slowed down a bit. Honestly she didn't know exact exactly. But she knew that she was 15-16. Maybe 17, maybe 14, she didn't know.

"Umm...16." She called out quickly. Sakura nodded.

"So am I!" Sakura exclaimed.

They ran off in silence, but a good silence. Like they didn't need to say anything anymore, they just needed to be close to one another. That's how close they were. That's friendship.

In no time they were at the village. Two men were waiting as if they guarded the village. They both looked half asleep and definitely ready if anything wrong happened.

Sakura shook them awake and they quickly fixed themselves as soon as they saw Gaara.

"Hey Lord Gaara! Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Sakura welcome back, and Ohhh!-who's this?" One said pointing to Sora. Temari gave him a little card with Sora's face on it.

"Wow! That time of year again eh? The chunin exams!" The other man said. "I remember when you guys took that test! Best year ever, except for that last little bit..." He said. Sakura elbowed him and the man gave the card back to Temari.

"Welcome to the Leaf Village." They both said in unison. Sora smiled and walked through the village happily.

The village wasn't that different from the Sand Village, there was a market place, buildings, a school you name it! Yet it was completely different from the Sand Village. How could that be? Sora asked herself. She found herself wanting to sprint around the village but Temari held her by the collar.

"Temari I want to~" Temari glared at her. Sora stopped immediately, she wasn't scared of Temari, but she knew her limits.

"We're not here to explore, you're here to protect Gaara, and take the exam." Temari frowned. "Got it?" Sora pouted but she silently agreed.

"Awww come on Temari!" Sakura said. Naruto crossed his arms.

"Yah! You should let him take a quick tour 'round the village at least!" 'Him' Sora thought. So she really looked like a male that much?

Sora looked up to Temari and begged, like a dog. Temari rolled her eyes and faced Gaara. "Should I?" Temari asked.

Gaara patted Sora's head. "After the meeting with the Hokage, you can go." He said. Sora hugged him again. This time not quite unexpected but Gaara still didn't quite hate it either.

"So you guys going to the Hokage?" Sakura asked. Gaara nodded. Sakura smiled as she dragged Naruto along with her. "Then we'll be happy to lead you the way." Sakura said.

"What...do I have to?" Naruto asked. "I want Ramen!" Sakura banged him on the head. Then they all set out to the Hokage's office.

Sakura knocked politely on the Hokage's door. "COME IN!" A woman's voice called out. Sakura opened the door slightly.

"Lady Tsunade, the Kazekage is here to see you!" Sakura said. Then she opened the door wide and let them in, but she pulled Naruto's hair pulling him back. "You're staying here!" She said and dragged him back down the hallway out of sight.

Inside there was a lady, fairly tall, light-skinned woman with light golden-amber eyes and straight blonde hair. She wore grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. She wore open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wore soft pink lipstick. Sora thought she was gorgeous.

Then beside her was another lady. This time the lady was fair-skinned woman of average height and slender built with blue eyes and black hair. Her hair was straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She wore a long blueish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. She was also quite pretty to.

"Hello Kazekage, we've been expecting you." The blond lady said. Gaara nodded and began the meeting.

Well they talked about the alliance for a bit but then Gaara came to the point about the village being attacked out of the blue.

"They were all shadow clones weren't they." Suzune said. Gaara nodded.

'We don't know who it was or why they did it." Gaara said. Sora dared to speak, but she knew it would just make them mad at her.

So the conversation went on. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH until the subject suddenly the conversation turned to Sora.

"Who this?" Tsunade asked. Sora stood abruptly her hat almost falling off.

"I'm Sora!" She said. Tsunade nodded.

"You're the Kazekage's bodyguard?" Sora nodded. "Hmm..." Tsunade said. "You're taking the chunin exams aren't you?" She asked yet again. Sora nodded. "So the Kazekage is asking a genin to protect him?" Sora blushed lowering her head a bit more. "Kazekage don't you think you should have a jonin be your bodyguard?"

Gaara shook his head. "Sora is new, but I trust Sora 100%. There is a reason why I chose Sora and I hope one day you will come to see that." Gaara said. Sora's blush deepened. Tsunade smiled.

"Well I guess all we can do at the moment is investigate this situation." Tsunade said. "I take you'll be staying for the chunin exams, yes?" Gaara nodded. Tsunade smiled. "Then I guess I'll see you there." Tsunade said. "You are dismissed." And they all left the room closing the door without a sound.

Sora ran outside the moment the door closed. Temari again took her by the collar and held her back. Sora hat fell off and her hair fell down to her shoulders. "Like we're going to just let you run around the village!" Temari said. "You're going to need someone to run around with you and it's certainly not going to be me." Temari said.

Sora pouted, her hat was all the way behind Temari and she was even stepping on it too! "C'mon Temari, it's not like I'm going to get lost!" Sora said trying to get her hat back, but Temari stepped on it tightly. "Anyways I'm sure someone would be willing to!

"Well who would be willing to do that?!" Temari asked. Sora snatched her hat back and put it back on, giving her again the male appearance.

"I don't know!" Sora said. "But can't I just go by myself? It's not like I'm a trouble maker or something!" Sora said.

"She's right Temari, just let 'er be for a day. She certainly deserves it." Kankuro said. Gaara nodded. Temari scowled as she released her grip on Sora's collar.

"Fine! But you have to be back before dinner, or ya ain't getting any!" Sora nodded smiling. "Don't let people know you're a girl, it's a secret okay?" Temari whispered that last part in Sora's ear and she nodded.

"Where is 'back' by the way?" Sora asked. "Where are you guys staying?" Sora asked. Temari smiled.

"You should be able to know where the Kazekage is at all times, right. You'll figure it out." Temari pushed Sora. "Now go! Time's a wasting!" Sora ran off. "By the way Chunin Exams start tomorrow!" Temari yelled. Sora nodded. She's been practicing for a month! She was ready for whatever the chunin exams got.

The moment she got out of the building she bumped into someone. Her hat almost came off, almost. The girl was Sora's age, with blonde hair and she wore fairly revealing clothes. Her eyes were a nice blue and Sora was kind of dazed because her nose hit the girl's shoulder and Sora's nose was throbbing.

"Whoa! Watch where you're going!" The girl said. Sora blushed and bowed. She felt embarrassed, how could she bump into someone, she was being so careless.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking!" Sora said her bow deepened. Then she sped off into a different direction.

Ino scratched her head. "Weird, I don't think I've met him before..."

Sora ran and ran until she reached the market place, there were two kids playing near a store. Almost everyone had a smile on their face and Sora had a smile on too. There was a flower shop, a Ramen shop, everything you need.

Sora didn't have any money but she sure liked looking at things. Suddenly she was gone out of the market place and she was somewhere at a school, the Hokage's office right above it. Had she gone in a circle?

There were kids playing on some swings. On the other side there were some kids throwing ninja stars at a target. So this was the academy. SO COOL! Sora watched the little kids play for a while then left again, looking for what else she could find.

Next spot: Sora found herself staring at a kunai shaped rock, it had a bunch of names engraved on it. Somehow it made Sora sad to look at it, like she was staring at someone's grave, so she left quickly, but not without reading every name on the stone.

Next spot: Sora sat on Lady's Tsunade's nose. She was pretty sure she wasn't allowed to be there but she didn't hear any alarms. She could see everything, the hospital, the academy, the Hokage's office and a sad cemetery. The sun was setting, they usually had dinner when the sun set.

The breeze felt so good and the view was so beautiful, she didn't want to leave.

But she was hungry so she closed her eyes and tried to find Gaara. With the seals, it was harder for her to do things. Gaara had insisted that they had to put a few seals to hide her, but the seals held her back more than she liked. Without the dumb seals finding Gaara would be like moving her pinky.

None the less she was still able to find him. He was in a small apartment waiting for Sora to arrive.

Sora disappeared from the rock like she was never there.

"I'm home!" Sora said in a sing-song voice. Temari and Kankuro were sitting on the couch and Gaara on his own little chair. Sora pouted, taking off her hat and throwing it to the side. "Why no food?" She asked. Kankuro stood and took her by the shoulders.

"We were waiting for you! We're going to try some Ichiraku Ramen!" He said as he started to pull her by the hand out the door. But Temari grabbed her other hand.

"Wait!" she yelled as she put Sora's hat back on. Temari knew how to put Sora's hat on. She wrapped her hair up quickly and put the hat on, her side bang sticking out in the side. "Never leave without the hat!" Temari said giggling, then Sora laughed and they all burst through the door racing to Ichiraku's ramen.

Sora came up there first sitting down straight. "Give me 4 of your best Ramen please!" Sora said to the man. He was probably in his late 40s , he looked like a kind man who was always smiling. He gave off a kind aura.

"No problem kiddo!" he disappeared behind a curtain before the others came. Temari wacked her over the head and Kankuro pushed Temari aside to get the seat next to Sora. Gaara was the only one with his head screwed right and sat calmly on the opposite side.

"Here you go~!" The man almost dropped his soup. "Kazekage!" Gaara held up his hand. The man smiled and nodded gently. "Here's your ramen, hope you enjoy each drop of it!" The man said before disappearing once again behind the curtain leaving them alone with their ramen.

Sora quickly dived in, she was so hungry. Temari scowled. "I told you to eat less like a pig!" Sora shrugged.

"You can't change me!" she said as she wiped some soup off her face. Temari laughed as she took a napkin and wiped Sora's face herself.

They had a fun conversation as they ate their ramen. "It's really good isn't it?" Kankuro said. Sora nodded with some noodle hanging out her mouth. Sora finished fast and she was waiting for 10 minutes for everyone else to finish what they were eating to.

Temari was a slow eater, Gaara didn't eat much but when he did he was almost slower than Temari. Kankuro ate like a pig as well, he finished a few minutes after Sora. Sora was stuffed and they were all pretty much tired after that. They paid for their food and went back to the room.

"Are you sure you are ready for tomorrow?" Gaara asked her. Sora nodded. Yet again they were on the roof. Temari and Kankuro went to bed and Sora found Gaara on the roof staring at the stars. It was their typical night, and Sora never left without Gaara going to bed. Sora smiled.

"I was born ready!" Sora said happily. She smiled and lay down on the roof gazing at the stars. They were quite different some constellations were moved a bit and she could see some other ones poking near the edges.

"I trust you to do your best." Gaara said. Sora blushed and stood back up.

"You took the chunin exams to right Lord Gaara?" she asked. Gaara's face darkened. Sora could tell it was a bad topic for him.

"I told you to call me Gaara only." Gaara said.

Sora rolled her eyes. "I know that but it's weird calling you just Lord 'Gaara', you're Kazekage after all!" Sora said. Then she realized it. "Don't change the subject!" Sora said.

The Kazekage smiled. It was rare, Sora had only seen it twice but Gaara's smile was the only thing that could make Sora's heart skips a thump. Her Kazekage, smiled at her! HIGHLIGHT OF HER LIFE! "Your hat do you wear it every time you step outside?" Gaara asked.

Sora quickly took her hat off. Her apple hair fell just beneath her shoulders. It was amazing how just putting a hat on could make her look like a boy. Sora smiled.

"You know I can take a hint," Sora said. She laid down her back against the cold hard roof. "This subject seems a bit rough for you," Sora started. "You don't have to tell me, if it's really that personal to you, I don't mind!" Sora sat back up quickly and looked at Gaara straight in the eye. "But I'll always be there for you when you need it. I swear it on my life."She said.

Gaara was caught by huge surprise. Only Sora would make a sudden oath like that, only she could surprise him so. Only she could make him so happy. "I know." Gaara said.

They sat in silence watching the stars. It wasn't boring or anything. Sora was just happy enough that she was around Gaara in the first place. Just being around him made her happy.

"Go to bed." Gaara said.

"No! I can't leave this roof without you!"Sora said firmly.

"I'm not the one who has to take an exam tomorrow."

"No, I'm the one who has to make sure you're safe at all times!" Gaara sighed, he stood and helped Sora back up.

"Fine, you win. Good-night." And he dissolved in a cloud of sand. He was still there, trying to push Sora back to her room.

"Yah I'm going!" Sora laughed and waved the sand away. She rushed to her room and went to bed.

**Okay! Thank you very much for reading! Hope ya like! Please review, follow, whatever! Me sleepy... goodnight! Please, please PLEASE KEEP READING! THE GOOD PARTS ARE COMING! LOL. **


	6. Chapter 7

**Ladies and Gentlemen! Children of all ages! Welcome to the moment you've all been waiting for! (Well actually I have no idea if this is the moment you're waiting for but I think it's a moment you're at least looking forward to...right?) Chunin **

Chapter 7: Chunin Exams start!

Have you ever woke up in the morning having that awesome feeling of having so much energy? Sora woke up like that every day! She leaped out of bed and rushed to Temari's room.

Temari was fast asleep, her hair all messy and her fan at her bed side. She looked tired and it would be a shame to wake her. Oh well. "GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" Sora yelled bouncing up and down on the bed.

Temari growled and threw a pillow at Sora knocking her on the floor. "What is wrong with you?!" Temari asked.

"We have to go! My chunin exams are starting!" Sora yelled. Kankuro and Gaara appeared at the door. They both had bed hair and they looked groggy.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Kankuro asked rubbing his eyes. Gaara leaned against the wall; he looked pretty much awake now.

"My chunin exams will start soon! We got to go!" Sora yelled. She stood up and tried to pull Temari off the bed. "WE GOTTA, GOTTA GO!" Sora yelled. Kankuro pulled Sora off Temari and placed her gently next to Gaara.

"Sora there's still 4 hours until the actual sign in!" Temari yelled picking up another pillow. "It's only 6 am! GO BACK TO BED!" Temari yelled.

"But I wanna go now!" Sora protested. Gaara picked Sora up and held her over his shoulder like a bag of rice.

He carried her all the way to her room; she didn't protest of course, she had to obey the Kazekage. He placed her down sitting on her bed. "Go to sleep 'til at least 7." Gaara said. Sora pouted.

"But..." Gaara's face was firm and it was clear he wasn't gonna change his answer. "Fine," Sora said "But only 'til 7!" Sora said. She took off her hat and lay back down in bed. Gaara quickly stood and walked to the door.

"Please don't ever wake up at 6 am screaming again." Gaara said. Sora giggled as he left, she sighed and went back to sleep as soon as her eyes closed.

"IT'S 7!" Sora yelled down the hall. The Sand Sibling all opened their eyes at the exact moment thinking the same thing; 'we should have said 8 o'clock.'

They all came out of their rooms all changed and they left quickly for the sign up. They met Sakura along the way. She was dragging a sleeping Naruto behind her and she gently gave Naruto to Temari.

"Good luck Sora!" She said and raced back to her own house. Temari sweat dropped. She faced Sora then at Naruto. Now she had two babies to deal with.

Sora quickly tried to wake Naruto up as the siblings kept walking. At the sign up Temari showed both Sora's and Naruto's card. Then Sora realized that the gender column on her card wasn't marked. WEIRD.

They stood before a door. Naruto pulled his fingers into a fist. "I'm so fired up!" He yelled. Sora smiled, inside she totally agreed.

"Good luck!" Kankuro said, then the three siblings headed off fast. Sora frowned. She thought they would've cheered her on a little better, this was not what she expected.

They opened the door. The card said they had to go to the 3rd floor. They both fled for the stairs. Sora kept running but then Naruto suddenly pulled her arm. "Wait Sora it says 3rd floor right here!" Naruto said. Sora frowned. That shouldn't be right, they only ran up 2 flights.

There were lots of people on this floor. Many of them looked like ninja, maybe this was the 2nd floor. NOO! Sora smiled. Like she couldn't see through a genjutsu like this one.

There were 2 snobby kids who stood in front of another door. There was an argument going on, the argument seemed like they were blocking the way inside. Sora frowned. They couldn't see through the jutsu!

"Naruto, focus!" Sora said. "Look! It's only the second floor!" Sora said. Naruto seemed to squint his eyes as he focused on the sign. Then he smiled.

"You're right!" He beamed at Sora. "You are good!" He said. Then they were about to run up another fight when a punch was thrown. The two jerks who blocked the fake door punched someone who was arguing against them.

"Hey stop it!" Sora yelled. OOOOPPS, she wasn't supposed to do that. Everyone faced them. Sora was blushing bright. "That's not nice..." She whispered. Then the two jerks laughed.

"Well if he can't take a punch what's the point of him being here?" The boy asked. Sora got angry.

"This isn't even the 3rd floor! This is the 2nd! It's genjutsu! It's tricking your eyes!" Sora yelled. Everyone looked quite confused and everyone was looking at the sign harder.

"He's right!" Somebody said. 'He' the words really pained Sora, did she really look like a boy? "Let's bounce!" Said another. Then everyone walked to the stairs. The 2 boys were glaring at Sora. Was it them who did the genjutsu?

Sora shrugged; she grabbed Naruto's hand and then ran up the steps. When they got to the real door Sora faced Naruto, his face seemed a little red. Why was it red? Sora asked. People were so strange.

"You ready Naruto?" Sora asked excitedly. Naruto's face went back to normal.

"You bet! We can definitely do this!" Naruto said. Then they both opened the door. There was a wall of people's back where the entrance was supposed to be.

"Excuse me?" Sora asked. One person turned around.

"Sorry, there are a lot of people! No room for anyone to even breathe." The man said. He turned back around. Sora and Naruto squeezed through. They decided to just leave the door open. It would be best for everyone. Sora frowned. In this tight room, it would be a bad time to fart.

Suddenly a voice yelled. "WELCOME TO THE CHUNIN EXAMS!" People cheered. Then suddenly he started to blab on and on, but Sora couldn't hear a thing. Kankuro didn't open the seal either.

SO UNFAIR! She had so little chakra, below average actually, a lot below. Her strength wasn't restricted though. She could still do a lot of things even with this little chakra, but her strong hearing was because of chakra but she didn't want to waste the chakra just for that.

"Can you hear?" Naruto whispered. Sora shook her head. They both jumped up and down and tippy toed but they were both too short to see or hear. "Well this isn't good." Naruto said as people started moving forward into another room. The exams were starting and they had no idea what to do!

Everyone was seated in a desk. Naruto was in the front row to the left, while Sora was near the back centre. There were two mean looking adults beside her. Adults are even in this competition? There was a sheet of paper in front of them. There were exactly ten questions. They looked quite simple enough.

Sora took her pencil. Number one was easy, number 2 was easier. She finished the test in 10 minutes fast. Then she looked at Naruto. He looked like he was sweating, he held his head tight.

Sora frowned. Fine, she'll help him. –Naruto! - Sora said. Telepathic speaking was easy for her; she learned it a long time ago. And luckily it barely took any chakra out of her. –Do you need help? - Naruto looked around frantically as if he was looking where the voice was coming from.

-Sora...- Naruto said. Good thing, he didn't say it out loud.

-It's me; I'm speaking to you telepathically stop looking for me people will think your cheating! - She yelled. Naruto nodded.

-Tell me the answers I'm freaking out here! - Naruto said. –Last time I took the test there was only 9 questions! - Naruto said. Sora blinked.

-You've been here before and you don't know the answers? - She said. Naruto started to innocently laugh.

-I didn't answer the questions last time either! - Sora shook her head. Was this really the nine tailed fox?

-Fine here are the answers...- Sora told him all the answers and she saw him write like there was no tomorrow. But suddenly Sora sensed a kunai being thrown. It wasn't targeting anyone's head so Sora let it slide. If she was right it was going to land...**thud**... right on the desk next to her.

The man's eyes widened when he saw the kunai, and he looked pretty scared to. Sora looked up; it was the same guy who had greeted them at the entrance to the Leaf Village.

"You tried to cheat my friend." The man said. "Punishment time." He said with an evil glint in his eye.

-Punishment? - Sora asked. But Naruto was silent. Sora looked at the clock. They only had 20 minutes 'til the exams were finished.

The man named Ibiki smiled. "Come here with your disqualified teammates." He said. Sora and Naruto watched.

Ibiki literally KICKED them out of the room. Sora could tell by how fast and how hard the kick was it was going to hurt for a week. Some people frowned but others snickered. Sora didn't know what to think.

-That was cruel. – Sora said. Naruto nodded.

-Just tell me the other answers. – Every time Sora gave Naruto an answer, someone was 'punished', and each time it became worse and worse. When they were finally on the last question the person beside her (to the right this time) had a kunai on his paper.

He and his teammates were brought to the front. Sora shivered. Last time he actually punched someone through the wall, now what was he going to do.

Ibiki smiled, like a true sadist. Sora's eyes widened as he brought out a whip. Ibiki faced everyone and beheld his victims. "This is what happens when you cheat in a chunin exam!" He said. And he faced his victims who were trembling in fear.

"I swear I didn't cheat!" One said. The other two could barely nod.

Sora's hands balled into a fist, as Ibiki started to whip them. When one was actually bleeding Sora couldn't take it anymore.

"Quit it!" Sora yelled (Naruto also yelled that at the same time but Sora didn't realize it) and stood. She picked up the kunai on the desk next to her and threw it at the whip at blinding speed. The whip flew out of Ibiki's hand and stuck to the wall next to him.

Suddenly she realized that Naruto was standing to. His hands were balled in a fist and he was shaking in anger. "How can you do that to someone? Something so cruel!" Naruto yelled.

Ibiki frowned. Negative energy filled around him. "I'm a proctor! I can do whatever I like to people who fail my test!" He said. "Now sit down before your next!" He said.

Sora couldn't stand it. "Why should I?" Sora yelled. "That is so mean! I would rather be a genin for the rest of my life then become a chunin who didn't stand up for what I thought was cruel!" Sora yelled.

Naruto and Sora said at the same time. "SO QUIT IT WOULD YA!" Ibiki frowned. Sora spotted one proctor who grinned at the corner of her eye.

"Really now?" He asked. Sora and Naruto nodded. He grinned. "Anyone who agrees with these two, stay here. Those who disagree, go outside the hall with your papers." Ibiki smiled. "If you stay, you'll regret it." He picked his whip off the wall but the kunai remained stuck to the wall. Ibiki's eyes widened for a second but went back to normal. Even Sora didn't notice that.

Then about ¾ of the people left, Sora's heart sank. How could people just leave at a time like this?

"You heartless people!" Naruto yelled at them. Sora nodded. But it didn't change a thing. Sora looked around the room. There were about only 20 people left.

Ibiki glared at them. "So you would do anything, even sacrifice yourself to just help these pathetic fools." Ibiki asked. The way he said it Sora was kind of surprised. Who wouldn't? Isn't that what being a ninja is all about?

Suddenly Ibiki did something totally unexpected. He grinned widely and smiled. "You pass!" He said.

EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH?

"We what?" Naruto asked. Sora slumped back to her seat taking in what she just heard.

"I don't get it!" She said. The other 20 nodded along with her. Ibiki grinned. His negative aura was gone.

"Being a ninja means to be able to sacrifice yourself to complete your task. To be ready to do whatever it takes to save others even if they are complete strangers to you. It means to put your friends before yourself and do whatever it takes to save them. And what you did right here." Ibiki nodded approvingly.

Naruto grinned at Sora and Sora grinned back. They had passed.

Ibiki frowned. "Now I have to break the news to other people." Ibiki muttered. Sora wondered what the other people think. Will they think it was rigged? Or would they be ashamed of themselves?

Something was going to fall from above. Sora sensed it. It would break through the roof and land right in front of Ibiki.

"Heads!" Sora yelled. Then the roof exploded and there was dust everywhere. Sora had been wandering the desert not 2 months ago. If she could handle sand in her eye for a day, she could handle a little dust.

When the dust cleared Ibiki was staring at a woman who had broken the roof.

The woman was grinning wildly as if she had the time of her life.

She had light brown eyes. Her violet hair was done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She wore a tan overcoat, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wore a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. Sora thought she was really pretty.

"Why hello there Ibiki! Heard there were more than 100 contestants this year!" She yelled. She grinned like crazy. "You didn't go soft did you?" she faced us. "20 left eh?" She smiled. Ibiki sweat dropped.

"Must you ruin everything?" He asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Yep!" She laughed. "Don't worry! I'll make sure only 8 of these kids actually make it out alive!" People shivered. Sora and Naruto grinned. The challenge was so on!

"I remember this place." Naruto said. They were taken to the north of the 43rd training ground. "The Forest of Death." Naruto said.

Anko laughed. "Naruto! Hero of the village!" Anko said. "I remember when you last took this exam, awful year really, only Shikamaru became chunin yes?" Naruto nodded. "Don't worry, at least two of you will become chunin." She turned. "if you survive here of course."

Sora grinned. This was getting exciting!

"Each team will be given a scroll, whether it is heaven or earth I don't know! You must get to the tower in the middle of this forest before 5 days is up! But don't go there unless you have both a heaven and earth scroll. How to obtain 2 scrolls? Easy, you take one from the other team. Basically this game has no rules. But don't read the scrolls, or else you'll regret it." She smiled. "GO TO YOUR STATIONS!" She yelled. "GOOD LUCK CAUSE YOUR GONNA NEED IT!" Sora and Naruto raced to their station.

"Heaven scroll eh?" Naruto gripped the scroll and handed it to Sora. "You hold it, I'm probably gonna lose it." He said. Sora grinned.

"You can count on me Naruto!" She said. They had a proctor guarding them making sure they don't enter the forest early. He looked kind of grumpy so Sora avoided him.

Then they heard a faint –go!-. And the proctors opened the door. Naruto and Sora walked through slowly.

"I haven't been here in a while!" Naruto yelled. "It's so on!" Sora and Naruto raced through the forest.

While on the run Sora saw that many organisms actually lived in that dreary forest. She saw this huge snake, saw leaches which she warned Naruto about, she could've sworn she saw a flower eat a snake and other horrible stuff.

"How do we get an earth scroll?" Naruto asked. Sora closed her eyes and landed on one of the branches. Naruto stopped but almost fell off. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Sora concentrated, she hated how the seal limited her abilities. About north east there was a scared looking group. Avoid, wouldn't be much fun. 'Round west there was another team, this team looked strong. TARGET!

"Naruto that way!" Sora almost squealed.

Naruto grinned. "Let's go!" And they raced to attack their victims.

When they got close enough they hid behind a bush. They had the whole attack planned. Naruto would distract them as they fought, then Sora would sneak up from behind and steal the scroll.

"Ready?" Naruto asked. Sora nodded excitedly, she disappeared into the leaves and Naruto got ready to attack.

"Who's there?" Someone shouted. Naruto came out of the trees, actually 2 Naruto's appeared. Both seemed ready to punch, both Naruto's punched two and threw them off the trees. Naruto expected them to come back up. But then he remembered they were just genin.

Naruto finally understood why people thought he was weak when he told him he was a genin. How depressing...

He faced the other guy, he was trembling. Naruto grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. "Where's your scroll?" Naruto asked. He trembled.

"I don't have it I swear!"

"Yah you don't!" a familiar voice said. They both found themselves looking at a peculiar figure who was holding an earth scroll. "Cause I already took it~!" Sora said in a sing-song voice.

"Way to go Sora!" Naruto said. Sora smiled and approached the man.

"Do you fear death?" She asked. The man trembled as she came closer. He nodded.

"Please don't kill me!" He pleaded. Sora grinned.

"Leave in less than 5 seconds and maybe I won't." He disappeared quickly and Sora laughed.

"HE FELL FOR IT!" Naruto and Sora high fived and they took both their two scrolls and Sora lead them the way to the tower.

Meanwhile:

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro watched the cameras. They watched Sora's every moment. Temari sweat dropped.

"Are they taking this seriously? Or are they just playing around?" Temari asked. Kankuro laughed as Naruto and Sora played some pranks on some other teams. Scaring them but not actually fighting with them.

"She doesn't need to take this seriously to actually win." Gaara said. "She is stronger than anyone I have ever met." He said. Temari and Kankuro smiled. He was so right.

"Let's just hope she doesn't go out of hand." Temari nodded.

"That would be bad." She agreed.

"She has some self control." Gaara sighed, almost regretting he said that. "But we can hope for the best."

Naruto and Sora could finally see tower. There was a downhill slope, fairly steep. Naruto sighed. Sora pursed her lips.

"I know!" She said. She did a little hand sign. Water started to flow down the hill like a water slide. Sora's neck tingled. This was going to be so much fun.

"Whoa! A slide?" Naruto said. "Sweet!" He said. Sora grinned.

"You first!" She said. Naruto went on his belly and slid down the slide. Sora quickly followed. Maybe it was a little muddy, maybe a little childish but so much fun. Sora quickly slid after him.

There was no one around, she could guarantee it. So might as well have fun right? The water slide extended down into the tower door and Sora and Naruto slid through the door. Sora was all muddy and wet and Naruto just as dirty.

There was a sign in the room that read: Open the scroll!

"They're a lot more pushy than last time!" Naruto said. "They put everything in riddles now they put everything so blunt!" he said. Sora smiled and opened the scrolls.

There was smoke and then a very angry personal appeared. "TEMARI!" Sora yelled and pulled her into a hug. Temari smacked Sora in the head.

'You're wet!" she said angrily. Sora smiled.

"What're you doing here?" Sora asked.

"She's part of the opening of the scroll thingy." Naruto said. Temari nodded.

"Just here to say you passed...blah, blah, blah..." She sighed. "You came here just ten minutes after the record time. Pretty good." She smiled.

"Now what do we do?" Sora asked. Temari shrugged.

"Guess you have to wait for a bit, for the other teams, if any." Temari smirked. "Good luck finding something to do for 5 days!" Then she disappeared.

"Thanks Temari thanks a lot." Naruto and Temari stared outside. The sun was setting and after a full day of stress, Sora and Naruto went to sleep.

Day two: One team arrived around the late afternoon. Meanwhile Naruto and Sora banged their heads against the wall and tried to past time.

Day three: Another team arrived and Sora felt like she was growing a beard. Naruto was stomping around.

Day four: No teams around. Sora was so sure that five days had passed, no, it hadn't. The other two teams were sleeping. They seemed like they were terribly tired. Naruto finally cracked. "HOW LONG DO THEY EXPECT US TO STAY IN THIS THING?" Sora groaned and nodded.

They did get food of course but other than that, they got zip. Sora was about to lose her mind. Did I mention she was claustrophobic?

Day five: Again no one came. It was only the three teams. The others: Didn't get a scroll, injured, maybe dead. Sora felt sorry for them, this really was a cruel test. "Hello!" Said a loud voice. It was Kankuro. "Congrats guys!" He said. "You have one month to prepare for your final test! Good luck. Then the other team's leaders appeared and they disappeared in a blink. They were left alone with Kankuro.

"Hey! What was your name again?" Naruto asked. Kankuro sweat dropped. _He doesn't even remember my name! _

"it's Kankuro..."

"Wait! so we waited for 5 days, for you to just tell us we passed." Sora asked. Kankuro nodded.

"Pretty much yah!" He smiled. Sora had this huge urge to kill his guts, but her boredness just wanted her to leave.

"Whatever let's just go!" Sora said. Kankuro nodded and they left the empty tower.

"LORD GAARA!" Sora yelled as she raced to hug him. Naruto had already gone home promising to train hard for the fights. Sora and Kankuro went home for dinner. Gaara was on a chair bracing himself for Sora was coming. "Did you see me? Did you see me?" She sounded like a little kid telling her mom she just went potty.

"What do you mean?" Gaara said trying to push Sora off him.

"Well there were cameras everywhere around the forest, did you watch me?" Sora asked. Gaara crossed his arms, of course she was able to see them, if she didn't Gaara would've been more surprised.

"Maybe I was, but most of what you were doing was fooling around!" Gaara said.

"That is absolutely not Lord Gaara! I wasn't fooling around! I took this test very seriously." She said. She put a poker face on and sucked her cheeks in.

"Whatever I'm hungry let's eat!" Kankuro said. He lifted Sora by the waist and carried her to the table and plopped her on a seat. Sora was laughing and she was the first to finish the meal.

After dinner they all went to bed.

Sora waited, yup Lord Gaara was on the roof again. Sora is coming Kazekage! She got out of bed and climbed to the top out of her window. She had also grabbed her blanket (the one that was purple) and brought it outside.

She climbed onto the roof and raced to sit beside Gaara. She plopped down next to him and covered him with the blanket. "You're going to catch a cold!" Sora said smiling. Gaara didn't take the blanket off but he didn't say anything either.

They just watched the stars. Sora lied down and watched the stars with Gaara. The moon was peeking through the clouds and the stars were like small holes in a black blanket that covered the sky. There was a soft breeze tickled Sora's skin and blew through her hair (which was hatless).

"You...did well today." Gaara said. Sora's eyes sparkled.

"REALLY? You were watching!" Gaara didn't make eye contact, so he didn't see that Sora's face was bright red with happiness.

"You would've made it in earlier if you weren't playing around.

"I wasn't playing around!" She said stubbornly. Gaara eyed her.

"So making someone pee in their pants while they were sleeping is not a prank?" Gaara asked. Sora puffed her cheeks.

"It was his fault he was sleeping in the middle of the day!" Sora said. "He was just begging for it!" she said laughing.

Gaara slightly smiled. It was just the curve of a lip; barely a smile. "But I was proud of you; you did a great job getting the scroll. And somehow you always make work seem like fun." He said. Being around Sora was like being next to the sun; he was always warm and happy around her.

Sora smiled and blushed. She loved compliments! "It's late now Lord Gaara~"

"Gaara, just Gaara."

"No you're Kazekage I cannot just call you that!" Sora said quickly.

"Yes you can, if I give you permission." Gaara said.

Sora wrinkled her nose, like she always did when she disagreed. "No!"

"Even Kankuro calls me Gaara."

Sora shook her head. "Doesn't count he's your brother!" Sora said.

"So?" Gaara had a point there. Sora made a face.

"Whatever, I can't call you that!" She said. Gaara stared at her straight in the eyes.

"Yes you can, it's an order." For once Sora felt really uncomfortable. Sora made a sad face.

"I can't!" She said. Gaara glared at her. "Fine, ah G-G-G-A-Lord-Gaara." She coughed out the lord part. "There you have it." She grinned uncomfortably.

"Fine I won't force you." Gaara looked away from her. "I don't mind." Sora couldn't believe it. He was guilting her into this wasn't he? She wasn't going to let him win this.

"Good I'm glad you understand." She said quietly. But then when Gaara looked out at the stars his face looked sad and Sora's heart sank. Fine he won this time.

"Okay, just this once..." Sora cringed. "G-G-G-G-a-a-a-a-a..." Gaara smiled, and patted her head.

"No, I was just playing around with you." He said. Sora grinned and blushed. Lord Gaara was truly kind.

They were silent after that; it must've been more than an hour before Gaara had realized the time. He faced Sora; her red hair was everywhere, her green eyes closed and her breathing turned into a snore. SHE WAS SLEEPING? Gaara sweat dropped. Even she could get bored eventually.

He lifted her and pulled her over his shoulder, she didn't sleep often but when she did she was a heavy sleeper, only Gaara's voice could wake her up. She carried her down to her room and placed her on the bed safely.

He pulled the covers over her body and left for the door. But before he could leave, Sora had to make his heart skip a beat. "G-Gaara," She said peacefully. Gaara's eyes widened and his heart stopped. She smiled in her sleep. She rolled around in the bed before saying. "There you have it!" Then she laid still and began to sleep.

Gaara's eyes were still widened and he just stood there for a while. He came to his senses and blinked. What happened? He collected himself and went to his room. For once going to sleep was a little more difficult.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, follow whateva! Keep reading cause there is a lot more to come!**


	7. Chapter 8

**Ladies and Boogers. Enjoy Chapter 8. It's just the little break in between the chunin exams. **

Chapter 8: The Wait

"Sora wake up!" Temari said. She shook her head. Sora slept like a pig. Her covers and pillows were on the floor. The curtains had fallen down and how did the chair get ON the bed.

Gaara stood beside Temari, his hair still bed head and he was low on energy for he didn't get much sleep. But when he saw the mess he was fully awake again. Just a few days ago she was waking them up at 6am, now they were waking her up at 10.

"SORA WOULD YOU WAKE UP NOW!" Temari yelled. But Sora's foot just twitched and she farted loudly. Temari laughed and Gaara just stood. He lost sleep because of that? He sighed.

"Sora, wake up now please." He said. Suddenly Sora's eyes popped open and she leaped out of bed. A second later her room was clean and she stood in front of Gaara smiling.

"Ready!" She said. Her hat was put on messy and she was still in her PJ's. Temari laughed and went out the door.

"Come out when you're done changing!" Temari said laughing. Gaara followed her quickly and Sora was left to change.

She came out a few second later. All set and ready. They had some breakfast and Gaara, Temari and Kankuro had another meeting with the Hokage so Sora was left alone in this world. Gaara had told her to train a bit (like she needed it) so she wondered around in the forest looking for a nice place to train.

The trees were tall and you could barely see the sun, Sora thought it was quite nice and instead of training she found herself just sleeping on some tree branches. There was a soft breeze, it tickled Sora's face but she was not cold. From time to time a leaf would suddenly decide to smack Sora on the mouth.

She woke up around mid day, the sun at its peak and the wind felt still. But Sora could sense a presence; in fact _he_ was right under her tree.

He had a wild appearance as while clearly human, he had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes, pronounced canine teeth, he also had distinct red fang markings on his cheeks. All the clothes he was wearing were also black. The boy looked Sora's age.

Beside him was a huge dog, probably able to let Sora ride on. The dog was white and Sora thought he was really cute.

The boy and the dog were playing. The boy was eating lunch and the dog running around him. When the boy smiled and patted his dog's head, Sora's heart raced. Her cheeks flushed and she felt a tingle in the back of her neck. Never has she felt this way before.

She just watched him and his dog for awhile. But then when he finished his lunch he looked straight up. "I can smell you!" he said. "Get down here!" He said. Sora didn't know what to do. Should she? Technically she wasn't spying because she was there first.

She jumped down and appeared right in front of him. Kiba's first impression: Who the heck is this weirdo? With Sora's hat and white long coat she looked pretty suspicious. "Who are you?" He asked. Sora's mouth wouldn't open.

"No one..." She said slowly. The dog barked and Sora flinched slightly. "Sora, my name is Sora!" She said. Kiba circled her.

"Never seen you around here before and you scent is weird." Sora nodded.

"Thanks, I didn't realize I smelled so bad!" She snapped. Kiba laughed and stuck his hand out.

"My name's Kiba, nice to meet you Sora!" He said. Sora blushed and shook his hand quickly.

"Likewise!" She said. The dog licked here hand when she tried to pet him and she laughed.

"That's Akamaru, he's my pal." Sora patted his head. "So who are you?"

"I told you my name is Sora." She was confused. Did he have bad memory? Like a goldfish?

He laughed. "I meant what are you?" Was it not obvious that she was human? It took her a few seconds to realize he was talking about her ninja rank.

"I'm a genin!" She said. "I am also the Kazekage's bodyguard!" She said proudly. Kiba then seemed a bit confused.

"You, a genin as a Kage's Bodyguard?" He asked skeptically. "You're Gaara's bodyguard?" He asked again. Sora nodded offended.

"Not a genin for long though! I'm going to be a chunin once I pass the exam!" She protested. "Don't underestimate me!" She said. Kiba smiled and looked at Akamaru.

"So you need help training?" He asked. Sora shook her head.

"I'm too lazy to train today..." She sighed. Kiba shook his head.

"No way! If you want to be a good ninja you must practice every day no matter how good you are!" He exclaimed. Sora blushed again.

"Fine! I will practice but I do not need your help!" She huffed. Kiba smiled.

"Don't get too cocky now! But good-luck and I'll see you 'round Sora!" he said. Then he jumped on top of Akamaru and they leapt out of sight. Sora sighed. She didn't want to train but she didn't want to disappoint the boy. So she decided to train...a bit.

First she tried to get used to have so little chakra. She sat down and concentrated. Suddenly a sphere like a blue ray appeared in front of Sora. It was her basic defence for attacks. But it wouldn't stand for really strong attacks. Yah, no sweat!

She stood, great training! Done training: CHECK! She quickly ran out the woods. She found herself once again in the market place. She got an apple for lunch and continued to wander around it.

Sora really lost her focus because she bumped into someone. It was the same girl she had bumped into leaving the Hokage's office! The girl turned around because Sora had bumped into her back.

"You again!" She said. "Be careful would you!" She snapped. Sora bowed.

"I'm truly sorry!" She said. "I was just being careless again! I hope you can forgive me!" Sora braced herself. Living with Temari, she was ready to get some serious scolding. But instead of a lecture the girl just scratched her head.

"Yah, whatever, it's okay..." The girl said. Beside her popped up another boy. He had fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and both ears had studs on them. He wore a green vest and also wore a black everything-else.

"Who's this Ino?" The boy asked. Sora blushed.

"Sorry! I just bumped into her by accident! I GOT TO RUN!" She said and ran off in the other direction. Shikamaru gave Ino a bored look.

"Who was that?" Ino shrugged. "He might've entered in the chunin exams." Shikamaru guessed. Ino shrugged again and they entered her family's flower shop.

Sora kept running until she yet again bumped into someone. This time it was a familiar face. A familiar angry face that is...

"Where have you been?" Temari asked. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I told you to come back at noon!" She yelled. She grabbed Sora by the shoulders and started to shake her. "Where have you been?" She asked.

When she finally stopped shaking Sora, her eyes were spirals and she was dizzy. She could barely speak without seeing Temari's head to a 360. "In...Forest...training...boy...shaking..." Sora said. Her head was still spinning and she was wondering why Temari suddenly had 3 heads.

When she finally came around she found herself being dragged by Temari. THE DEMON WAS TAKING SORA TO HER LAIR! Joking... "Temari! Where are we going!" Sora whined like a baby.

"I bet you were just sleeping weren't you?" Temari accused. Sora made an innocent face.

"Me? Sleep when you specifically told me not to?" She gasped. "Never!" Sora smiled innocently and Temari scowled.

"As if!" She said. Sora started to mentally cry as Temari dragged her back into the forest to train. Why was fate so cruel?

They found some space in the forest to train. The trees circled around them and the grass up to their knees. "So what are we going to do?" Sora asked.

Temari grinned and took out her fan. With a little wave of her fan she cut the grass to their ankles. Sora stuck her hand out and the wind cut all the grass except for a little circle around Sora. Temari smirked.

"First, control my wind!" Temari yelled. "Great Sickle Weasel Technique!" Violent wind then filled the forest. Some trees were cut but in an instant the wind circled around Sora. It was under her control now. Sora's face was in a pout as the wind disappeared. Temari sweat dropped. Yah, Sora could do anything...

"What's the point Temari?" Sora whined.

Temari growled. But then it turned into a laugh.

"You really are amazing Sora!' Temari laughed. Sora blushed. "Your right, I just wanted to make sure you would be fine for when you fight those people." Sora smiled.

"So in other words you were worried about me?" Temari's eyes widened. "How sweet!" Sora smirked. Temari held back a blush.

"As if!" Temari yelled. "I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be putting the Sand Village in shame!" She huffed. Sora laughed and they both headed back.

"You know it's true though." Sora said. Temari whacked her on the head protested against it the entire walk back.

The afternoon passed slowly. Temari made sure Sora wouldn't leave the apartment by giving her a bunch of work. To Sora's defence, she was a bodyguard, not an assistant, so she had a right to protest against it.

"NO." Temari would always say when Sora asked for a break. Lord Gaara and Kankuro came home just in time for dinner and Sora quickly raced to her room before Temari could make her do more work.

This time Sora didn't wait for Lord Gaara to go to the roof. She bounded up there on her own after all she did have her own important things to think about.

It was a lot windier that night. Her hat blew off and she caught it quickly and held it tightly. She lay down and stared at the stars.

What she thought about: _Geez! Why did Temari have to give me so much work? Man! Now I have blisters on my fingers! _She rubbed her swollen fingers. _I'm so tired! _

_But today was great! I got to nap for half the day, and then I met…what was his name again? Wait…it started with a K…Oops…I think I forgot it! But he was really nice… and he had really warm eyes and his dog was so cute! His hair was pretty wild though. I wonder what it feels like… He looked really nice I hope I get to see him again…_

Suddenly Sora felt her heart beating. Heat suddenly rushed to her cheeks and it was not that hot that night either. She covered her face and she felt so embarrassed.

Then something fell on her. It was a blanket? It was her purple blanket…IT'S RAINING BLANKETS! (HAHAHA no) She lifted it off her face and saw Gaara staring down on her.

"You could catch a cold it's windy." He said. Sora blushed and laughed.

"You're right, sorry!" She grinned and he sat next to her. She shared the blanket covering both his and her shoulders. He stared at her for a bit and she smiled softly. He kept staring which made Sora uncomfortable. "What?" She asked.

Gaara shrugged. "You didn't train at all did you?" He asked.

Sora gasped. "What? "You don't think I trained?" She huffed. "You don't trust that I trained as hard as I always~"

"Sora." He interrupted and looked at her more serious.

Sora pouted and stuck her tongue out. "I did a little..." She said. "I swear! Just a little!" She promised. Gaara sighed and was silent. _O no! Is he mad at me now? _Sora thought. She sat more tensely and was afraid she might have gotten into trouble. "I promise I'll train better tomorrow!" She looked for any reaction. Nothing... "I won't fail at the exam!" She promised. She lifted her arms up. "I swear!"

Gaara finally faced her. "I know you won't fail." He smiled. "You're a great ninja." Sora blushed. And found that she couldn't look him in the eye.

"I'll do my best for you Lord Gaara." Gaara frowned.

"Gaara, it's just Gaara." He said. Sora stomped her foot.

"How can I~"

"You already did." Gaara interrupted. Sora fainted (mentally).

"EH? When did this happen?" She asked. Gaara lifted his head up and stared at the stars.

"When you fell asleep on the roof I had to carry you back to your room. Then while you were asleep you said 'Gaara! There you happy!'" Sora blushed and hid her face between her knees.

"Sorry!' She apologized. Gaara sighed deeply.

"How can you be sorry if you were asked to call me Gaara?" He said. Sora kept her head in her knees. Her blush deepened and she suddenly wanted to give him a hug.

She fell down her head on the roof. "I'm sorry...GAARA!" She yelled. The whole village could hear her. Lights went on and dogs started barking. Sora blushed and laughed. Gaara was close to face palming but instead he just stared.

Sora was still laughing and Gaara clamped her mouth shut. "Be quiet." He said. Sora still laughed but it was muffled by his hand.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" She pulled his hand away and was trying hard not to laugh she was even trembling. Gaara smiled and patted her head. She smiled back warmly. "You're the best...ummm Gaara." She blushed. "This is so weird!" She said and covered her face.

Gaara didn't respond. He was content at the moment and he didn't want anything to ruin that moment. "Go to sleep." Of course he had to ruin his own moment. "It's already late." he said.

Sora pouted. "WHHHYYYYYY?" She whined.

"Because I said so!"

"Are you going to bed to?"

"I'm not tired."

"Then I won't go too!" Gaara sighed.

"Fine!" He said finally. Sora smiled triumphantly. That's right, who's the boss. Technically Gaara was the boss for he was Kazekage but right now...she still wasn't boss.

She giggled and watched as the stars twinkled above her. The moon was in the shape of a pie which made Sora have a new craving for pies. "Do we have any pies?" she asked.

"What?"

"Nothing." She scratched her head. She wasn't tired one bit, she really never was. She would only sleep when: she was bored, avoiding someone and/or too angry to calm down.

"So Lord...I mean Gaara... do you have another meeting tomorrow?" She asked. He didn't answer for a while which made her nervous but then he answered.

"Not tomorrow, why?" She smiled at him.

"Can you help me train tomorrow?" She asked innocently. In her head she was scream PLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE!

"Maybe, it depends if you're a good girl." Sora laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Always!" She was so dumb. She was never uncomfortable. You can't just lean on a guys shoulder! NO! But somehow she managed to always push the awkwardness and make it feel like your best friend in the world is just chilling with you. She always sees everyone as an equal.

Suddenly Gaara felt very uncomfortable and he stood quickly. "I'm going to bed now..." He said. "Good night and get some sleep!" He said and disappeared in a puff of sand. Sora was dumbfounded. What was up with Gaara?

She stood confused and went to bed. "Did I do something wrong?" Were her last words before falling into a trance of sleep.

"SORA GET YO FAT LAZY BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Temari yelled. Sora did budge an inch. Her shirt was lifted just above her navel and her legs were completely off the bed. She farted loudly.

"Let's just leave her like that for a little while." Kankuro said. "She looks so peaceful!" His nose started to bleed and Temari wacked him in the head.

Gaara came through groggily and still in his pjs. He didn't get that much sleep and his energy was low. When he saw Sora he would've smacked her in the face right there and then. "Sora, have some self dignity and sleep normally!" He said. Temari and Kankuro froze.

Then Temari smirked. "We finally met someone who could make Gaara mad!" Kankuro smiled. Sora woke and fell off her bed.

"OW, Ow, Ow, Ow, OWWWW!" Sora jumped around the room holding her head that had met the stone hard floor. She went too close to Temari and she punched her back on the floor.

Sora's eyes were tearing up. "Temari! It hurts!" She cried still holding her head. Gaara grabbed Sora by the shoulders and made her face him.

"You want me to train you, and then you must wake up on time!" Gaara said. Sora pouted. Gaara glared at her and the pout faded. Then she noticed that Gaara was still in his PJs and well.

"You don't look nearly as ready as I am to train..." She said. You win this time Sora, this time.

"Just hurry up and let's go to the forest and start!' He said. He released her shoulders and went to his room to get changed. Sora laughed and got changed. But not before kicking Temari and Kankuro out of her room.

She rushed to change and she cleaned the room as well. Before she walked out the door she noticed something really smelled. It was her white jacket. She took it off and sniffed it real good. She turned her head away. It smelled worse than Kankuro.

She took her hat off and wore a long sleeved light purple shirt and a dark blue knee length short. She let her hair fall and actually combed it. She looked in the small mirror in her room. Yeesh, she would have to get used to not wearing the white coat but her body felt much lighter.

She bounced off her room throwing her jacket into the laundry pile and her straw hat on her bed.

When she walked into the dining room all eyes were on her. Gaara peered over his newspaper, Temari dropped the spoon in her hand and Kankuro fell off his chair. Temari and Kankuro jumped onto her. "Why you no wearing white jacket?!" They asked. Sora pushed them off her. Girl needed some space.

"It stinks, like Kankuro stink." She eyes Gaara and Temari who nodded in agreement.

"I don't stink!" Kankuro said. He raised his arm and smelled his pit. "Yah not that bad..." He sniffed it again. "I need to take a shower." He left them and rushed into the shower.

"What about your hat?" Temari asked. Sora shook her head.

"I've decided to try something new today!" Sora said. "Besides I feel much lighter without the hat and the jacket." She lifted her arms in a stretch.

Gaara lowered his newspaper. Sora thought that Gaara looked really tired. Asking him to train her would be selfish of her wouldn't it? She turned sad. Temari sensed the aura and left the room quickly.

Sora shuffled next to Gaara who was sitting on a chair, eating breakfast on the table, barely paying any attention to her. He was about to grab his newspaper again when Sora popped in right in front of his face. She leaned in sideways so her face was perpendicular to his.

"Morning Lord Gaara!" She said. He glared at her. She sweat dropped but didn't move and inch. Her apple red hair fell to the right and her smile as wide as the blue ocean. Her green eyes sparkled as she stared at Gaara's teal blue eyes. Yah she was beautiful. "I mean...Morning G-g-g-Gaara..." She smiled but this time more wary.

He pushed her away by squishing his hand on her face and quickly pushing her back to where she came from. He picked up his paper. "Morning." She smiled. But then looking at his yawn made her feel guilty.

"Gaara are you sleepy?" She asked. He stared at her lowering his paper.

"No, why do you ask?" She placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Liar! I can see you yawning and coming out in your PJs is a sure sign that you are not focused and you're tired!" She glared at him. "You didn't get enough sleep!"She said.

He frowned. She was his bodyguard not his mother. He scratched his head. He couldn't say she wasn't right though. Lately he hasn't been able to sleep. For some reason Sora kept popping up in his mind. Most likely because he was worried she wouldn't be able to pass the chunnin exams is all.

"Your point is." She gave him a sad worried look. As if she did something bad.

"I asked you to train today but if I do you might be burdened because you're sleepy." She breathed deeply. "So I just want you to stay home instead so you can rest. You're always busy as Kazekage..." She gave him the look, the sad innocent looking girl look.

This girl... He glared at her. "You... you're just saying this because you don't wanna train today either right?!" She looked as if she was struck by lightning he had caught her.

"WHATTTTTTTT?" She yelled. "I TRY TO CARE FOR YOU AND IT TURNS INTO ME BEING LAZY? WHY DO YOU AWAYS ASSUME I HAVE AN ULTEREAR MOTIVE?" She breathed in. Then she mentally punched herself. She was done for, yelling at Gaara he was going to kill her!

"Sora..." He growled.

"Have mercy please!" Sora said bracing herself. "I'm sorry!" She prepared for death. But after a while when she didn't feel any pain she opened one eye. She blushed. Gaara was laughing.

She couldn't move. It was rare enough for Gaara to smile but to laugh? It was almost unthinkable. Unbelievable. Then he realized what he was doing and froze. Then he unfroze. Then he faced Sora. Sora who was in a different universe.

Her head was spinning and so were her eyes. Gaara laughed. The world must be ending. She stumbled. What was happening to the world? What next? Kankuro will smell good?

"Sora!" Gaara said.

Sora pulled herself together just barely and pointed to Gaara. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO GAARA?" She yelled.

He stood rolling his newspaper up and booped her on the head. "Thanks." He said and he walked quietly to his room.

Sora blushed and Temari came out from behind the couch with a shocked look on her face. "Wow, Sora you really can move mountains!"

"I asked you a question!" Sora said to Gaara who was already in his room ignoring her. She faced Temari. "I'm afraid. ARE YOU SURE THAT IS LORD GAARA? I MEAN GAARA?"

Temari nodded also amazed by the sight of Gaara laughing.

Sora smiled and sat on the couch. "Now what am I gonna do today?" Temari sat next to her.

"I don't know but you're not just gonna stay home and do nothing." Temari had to think for a while. "You can just go around the village and stuff but a pretty girl like you won't be able to go around covert..."

"Pretty girl? Why do I have to go around the village in secret?" Sora asked.

Temari ignored her and was trying to think of a way to not let people know she was Sora the Kazekage's bodyguard. _If people figure her out then I won't be able to have fun letting people know that Sora is actually a girl. But if she is gonna go out how will I prevent her from revealing herself as Sora? Temari got it._

"Sora do you wanna borrow some of my clothes?" Temari figured that Sora's white coat would've covered Sora scent; the hat also shielded her face. But if Sora wore Temari's clothes her scent would be even more cloaked. Ha-ha.

Temari knew about Sora's encounter with Kiba and his dog. But she left immediately. Temari couldn't see Sora's face but she could tell; Sora had fallen head over heels. Kiba probably got a good whiff and Temari didn't wanna take any chances.

Out came 'Akira' the new 'Sora'. Akira was Sora's idea. If she was gonna have a new look, she was gonna have a new name. She wore a black shirt that went down to her elbows and showed the slightest glimpse of her stomach when she moved. She also wore red knee shorts that was lose around her thighs then tightened around her knees. She also wore regular sandals and for fun Temari gave her some stud earrings.

Akira looked HOT. Well Temari always knew that Sora was pretty but when she cleaned up she was beautiful.

Sora looked in the mirror and laughed. She looked weird. Before Sora left again Temari grabbed her arm. "Remember you are Akira, she's here for the chunin exams and this is her FIRST TIME going around the village. You can't let people know you're Sora or else my fun is over!" Temari said then pushed her out the door.

"Thanks Temari I feel so loved!" Sora yelled and kicked the door. Then she ran to the forest and disappeared as the trees encircled her.

Sora rested under a tree. It was about 10 o'clock, her day was just starting.

She almost fell asleep but then she felt a lick on her cheek she turned and there was standing a huge fluffy dog. She laughed and patted his head. Akamaru! She almost said it out loud. "Hello there doggy, aren't you cute today!" She said scratching under his chin. He wagged his tail wildly and Sora laughed. "I'm Akira! What's your name?" She smiled as the dog barked.

Then out came his owner. "Akamaru! What are you doing?" A certain brown headed boy came out. "Whoa! Hi!" Kiba started to blush like crazy. Sora just stood there staring at him. He would've had a nose bleed if Akamaru hadn't leapt unto him pushing him to the ground. "Thanks buddy."

Sora stood up and leaned on the tree. She wasn't one to get in between a dog and his master.

Kiba was finally able to get Akamaru off him and he stood facing Sora. He started to blush again but this time he stayed composed. He smiled at her and stuck his hand out. "Hey! I'm Kiba!" He smiled.

Sora blushed and took his hand. "I'm Akira." Kiba started to fidget.

"So ah...I've never seen you around the village before!" He said. "What brings you to the Leaf Village?"

Sora scrunched her nose. "I'm here for the chunin exams." She said.

"Ah so you're here to train!"

Sora shook her head. "I'm on a break man!" raised her arms as if she was stretching. "Plus I'm too lazy to train!" She said smiling as if she were proud of her laziness.

"Nah man that is not how ninja's are supposed to roll, if you wanna be a ninja you gotta train everyday and train hard! No time for breaks!" He said with a determined look on his face.

Sora considered this. Train, get slightly stronger, don't train, still stronger than every person in the village. She had no real reason to train. But...this was her chance to make some more friends...

"OK! Let's go!" She beamed at him.

**Did you like it? Did you? DID YOU? HAHA. Hope ya liked it! Review!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Hehehe. Well... Tomato hits Infinite Peace in the face. Come on guys! It hasn't been that long! Like a month... maybe more... *Hides behind rock as various fruits are thrown.* Please Forgive me! It's because of school! I beg of you! Hey is that a kiwi! Y'all throwing Kiwi's at me now! I'm sorry. Even this chapter is such a shame. Well enjoy. *Banana to the face* **

Hinata and Shino were sitting quietly under a tree. The sun was blazing down on them with only a slight breeze to cool them down in the shade. Shino wasn't really talkative and Hinata didn't know how to start a conversation. So, there was silence... awkward silence as they waited for Kiba to arrive.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Kiba announced coming into the clearing with a huge smile plastered on his face. Behind him Sora shyly approached them as well.

"H-H-hello K-Kiba-kun!"Hinata said shyly and started to stare at Sora. "H-hello! Who m-m-might you b-be?"

Sora blushed. Hinata was too cute! "My name's S~" She coughed trying to hide her mistake. Sora smiled awkwardly. "My name's Akira. You must be Hinata!" She faced Shino. "And you must be Shino!"

Shino nodded at her. Shino did notice the fact that Akira was quite stunning but he didn't really care about looks. Hinata on the other hand was gaping at Akira. _So pretty!_ She thought.

"Kiba why are you late? You made us wait for a long time. Why? Because you know we don't start training without you." Shino said.

Sora was fascinated. Looking at him again she was able to detect the bugs inside of him. He had **over 9000** (see what I did there, over 9000? No? Fine.) bugs living inside him eating away his chakra, in exchange the bugs followed everything Shino ordered.

"Cool!" Sora announced out of nowhere. "How many bugs do you have?" She asked, forgetting she was supposed to lay low.

Sora faced Hinata. Her eyes were a light shade of purple, lilac. Sora was astounded. Hinata had the Byakugan didn't she? Sora was quite amazed, she never saw the Byakugan up close before.

"And Hinata-chan has the Byakugan!" Sora squealed. "That is so cool!" She was smiling widely her heart pounding with excitement.

Shino was suddenly alert now. How did she know? Were bugs flying out of his ear again? Hinata was shocked. Her Byakugan wasn't activated, how, how did she know? Kiba was confused. Wait, wait...WHAT?

Suddenly Sora woke up. Oh snap. Anyone could have known that right? I mean, Shino had bugs coming out of his ear and the Hyuuga family is famous for their Byakugan right? Sora frowned at their shocked faces.

"A-Akira-c-chan, h-h-h-how did y-you know?" Hinata asked.

Sora started sweating. _Now what? Snap, I don't know what to say._ Sora needed a good excuse and fast. "Well... you see. I knew..." She started to laugh awkwardly and she was sweating like a pig now. "Obviously I knew because..." She needed an excuse. "You see..." Or she could just run.

And run she did. "Sorry!" She yelled behind her. She kept running and running until she was in the village. She glanced behind her. Phew! No one was following her.

Meanwhile...

"What just happened?" Kiba asked.

Sora continued to run around the village like a crazy butt. She bumped into so many people and knocked over a few apples along the way but she just kept running. She panicked even though she didn't really need to.

She was so lost in her thoughts she finally crashed onto someone and pushed them backwards five feet. Sora gasped even more panicked. "I'm so sorry!" She yelled her eyes turned into swirls as she quickly tried to apologize.

"I wanted to lie down and sleep..." The person she pushed down said. "But I didn't want to be pushed down to the ground in the middle of nowhere." The boy stood. Sora recognized this guy... it was the guy with the girl who Sora always bumped into!

"I'm so sorry!" Sora said pulling him to his feet quickly, but she pulled too hard and he ended up falling forwards.

"Troublesome." The boy said his face buried on the ground. Sora panicked.

"I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY!" Sora yelled in his ear.

"No! Yelling in my ear is not going to help!" He got up muttering something like: troublesome woman.

When Shikamaru got up he stared at Akira. He studied her like a blueprint for a second. But all he really noticed was that she was pretty hot. Sora bowed down deeply. "I'm really sorry! Can I do something to repay you?" Sora asked.

Shikamaru grunted. All he wanted was to go home but he had to get some groceries for his troublesome mother. But while he was out might as well spend it with this girl. "You can buy me lunch." Shikamaru said slowly walking towards Ramen Ichiraku.

Sora dug into her pocket. All she could find was a small shiny rock, lead and what looked like a shrivelled up raison... that moves.

"Uh, person who I bumped into!" Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder. "I don't have any money!" Sora yelled bowing again. Shikamaru sweat dropped.

Sora glanced up because he wasn't responding. _Oh no! He must be so mad at me now! But it's not my fault Temari won't give me any money! The old hag probably wouldn't even give me a dang penny! _

Instead Sora found Shikamaru still walking ahead of her. She quickly jogged until she was walking beside him. She didn't know what to say so she just kept walking with him awkwardly. He was a slow walker. Sora found herself walking ahead of him at some times so she had to force herself to slow down.

"Excuse me, person who I bumped into, what's your name?" Sora asked. No harm in that right?

"Why do you want to know my name?" Sora sweat dropped. Starting a conversation with someone was harder than she thought. She started crying (mentally). _Now what am I supposed to say? Maybe I should introduce myself first._

She put on a determined look. "Person who I bumped into!" Shikamaru didn't even try to face her. She sighed but she didn't give up. "My name is S~" She coughed. Dang! She needed to get that straight. She was Akira, AKIRA! "My name is Akira!" She gave him a smile and stuck her hand out to him.

He stared at her hand for a second but he didn't shake it. He sighed. "Troublesome." Sora thought she was doomed but he smiled. "My name's Shikamaru." Sora nodded smiling.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Shikamaru-kun!" She said happily. She made another friend in Konoha. Friend number 4!

She blinked when she realized she was still following him. "Where are we going?" She asked.

He frowned. "**I'm** going to Ichiraku Ramen." He said. "I don't know where **you're** going." Sora pouted. She pouted the best pout she could ever give. She even allowed her eyes to get a little bit teary. Shikamaru cringed. When Sora looked like that she looked like the wet, skinny puppy that begs you for the sandwich you're eating. So what does Shikamaru do as he sees that puppy? He does what everybody else does, he gives the puppy the sandwich.

"Troublesome!" He cried out. "But you can come with, but I'm not getting you anything!"

Sora did the success baby pose and started to skip happily beside Shikamaru. "Yay!" She squealed.

When they got there Shikamaru instantly regretted giving the puppy the sandwich. Sora sat down beside him but she started to creep him out. The whole time he ate she just stared at him smiling like a 7 year old.

He sighed. You know when you give the puppy that sandwich? Guess what? It wants more so it starts following you around until you start to regret giving the puppy that sandwich.

Shikamaru was halfway done his ramen when he heard a growl. He faced Akira whose smile started to turn into a pout again. _Dammnit! She's hungry isn't she! This troublesome woman! _

"I should get going..." Sora said wearily. Her stomach growled again and she hugged her tummy as if she was trying to cover up the sounds. It kept growling but she was just smiling at him. She turned to leave but fell as she tripped on her chair.

Shikamaru sweat dropped as she got up with a bleeding chin. She just smiled again her stomach growling. "Bye!" She said.

"Idiot! You're just leaving so you can get food somewhere else aren't you!" Shikamaru said. Sora nodded. _And you don't even try to deny it!_ He thought angrily.

"Well where else am I gonna eat?" She asked.

He sighed. He was basically letting the puppy into his home now. "Teuchi! Another bowl please!" Shikamaru said.

Teuchi smiled handing Sora a bowl of Ramen. "here you go pretty missy!" He said smiling. Sora smiled.

She was about to dig in. She was starving and she really, really wanted that ramen. However she pouted at Shikamaru. He sighed. What did this woman want. "What? I already got you food! What more could you want?" He asked.

"Exactly!" Sora reasoned. "I feel bad for letting you buy me food when I'm supposed to do something for you because I bumped into you!" She crossed her arms. "So if I eat it, I will have to owe you double!"

"But if you don't eat it you'll owe me triple." Sora's jaw dropped. "One for pushing me to the ground, two for making me buy you lunch, and lastly because you didn't eat the food that bought you." Sora still had her jaw on the floor. This guy was tricky. Very tricky. Sora guessed he might not be very strong physically, but Sora figured he'd be a tough opponent because of his smarticleness.

"Well..." Sora's stomach growled. "If you insist!" She didn't even get some chopsticks. She lifted the bowl and started to devour the soup like a pig.

Shikamaru sweat dropped. "Hey! You're a girl right? Girls aren't supposed to eat like that! You're eating like Choji!" He said. Sora ignored him enjoying the delicious food she was eating.

When she was done she burped and wiped her mouth with her arm. Shikamaru sweat dropped. Why were all women so troublesome? Teuchi was watching but he just laughed. "Little lady has a big appetite, eh Shikamaru?" He laughed as Sora blushed.

"Hey! SHIKAMARU!" A voice yelled. Shikamaru knew this voice. It was the devil herself. He turned only to be tackled to the ground for the second time that day.

Sora laughed loudly as Shikamaru had his face once again buried in the ground. "Geez Shika! You can't take a punch?" The blonde girl said. Sora gasped. It was the girl she bumped into before!

"Ino..." Shikamaru his voice seemed to be forcibly calm. "What the hell do you want?" He asked angrily as he got up sitting him

Ino started laughing. "Nothing! I just wanted to say hi... and who is this?" Ino asked suddenly interested in Sora. She looked Sora up and down. "OMG! You are so pretty!" Ino's eyes were suddenly sparkling. "What is your secret?" Ino started asking a bunch of questions that Sora didn't quite understand. I mean what's mascara?

"Ino..." Shikamaru sighed. "You're scaring her." Ino calmed down... a bit but her eyes were still sparkling.

She elbowed Shikamaru with a knowing stare. "She your date or something Shika?" Shikamaru felt a little blush come on but he held it down.

"What are you talking about?" He tried to sound calm but his voice cracked near the end which made Ino laugh.

Ino faced Sora. "So is he your date or what?"

Sora tilted her head in a confused way but she was still smiling. "I'm sorry." She said. "What's a date?" Sora asked. Hey, she was on the run her entire life. She never actually talked to anyone before other than the people she begged to. So how would she know what a date is?

Ino fell to the ground. "H-how can a girl as cute as you not know what a date is?" Ino cried. "Don't guys come flying to your side asking for a date?" Ino asked. Sora thought about it. She had never heard the word date before. Unless they were talking about date, like what day it is but Sora had the feeling it was something else.

Shikamaru sighed. These two women would drive him insane. He started to observe Sora again. Sure she was pretty but how come he had never seen her around the village before. She looked around his age, he never saw her at the ninja academy. He was absolutely sure he wouldn't miss a pretty girl like her.

"Where are you from Akira?" Shikamaru asked.

Sora jumped realizing she wasn't wearing her forehead protector. "I'm from the Sand!" Akira smiled. "I'm here for the chunin exams!" She burped loudly as she finished her sentence blowing Shikamaru off her chair making Ino laugh.

"I see." Shikamaru said flat on his back. He didn't even attempt to stand up. Akira laughed as Ino scolded him for sleeping on the ground.

"Aha! So you are Naruto's so called "partner" for the chunin exams." Said a voice. Akira frowned looking for the source of the voice.

Akira sweat dropped as she saw a rectangular shaped rock sit a few steps away from her seat. "Um... hello?" Akira smiled nervously. "Mr. Rock?"

"HAHAHHAHAAHA!" I am Konohamaru! I am your challenger for today!" A little boy sprung from the box and stood facing Akira and pointing at her fiercely.

"Excuse me?" Akira asked.

Konohamaru gave her an evil laugh. "Are you afraid my friend?" Akira shook her head. "Well you are Naruto's partner for the chunin exams right?" Akira was about to nod her head but then she remembered she was Akira not Sora. So she shook her head confusing Konohamaru

"Wut." He asked.

"I'm from another team. Sora is my cousin though." Akira said. that would just have to be her cover story for now. Hopefully Konohamaru would stop asking questions. She was running out of material.

"So you're not Naruto's partner?" He asked. Akira nodded. Konohamaru frowned and looked as if he was about to cry.

"Then who is it? I need to find this person!" Konohamaru whined. Akira was confused. Why is this boy looking for me? She thought. Man I must be really popular.

"May I ask why are you looking for Sora?" Akira asked.

Konohamaru squinted his eyes at Sora. "Because that bastard thinks he's good enough to be Naruto's partner!" Konohamaru cried. "I'm the only one worthy enough! I bet 5 bucks that guy couldn't even beat me!"

Akira laughed. "So you thought I was Sora?" She asked.

Konohamaru gave her an innocent apologetic look. "Sorry, you were the first stranger I saw in the village so I thought it must have been you... HEHEHE. My bad." Akira laughed. "besides no way Naruto's partner would be as pretty..." Konohamaru's face went red and he scratched the back of his head.

"Awwee!" Ino squealed. "Even this little brat can look cute sometimes."

Sora smiled She got an idea. "Hey Konahamaru, if you buy me another bowl of ramen, how about I get you a battle with Sora?" She said mischievously.

**Well. Um I wasn't really sure if I should make Konahamaru challenge Sora but I thought it might be fun. Anyway I hope you all can forgive me. Please review! I wanna know if i should actually let Sora battle Konohamaru or if anyone has any other fun ideas for my story. Review! Follow! Whatever! See ya next time my pretties! **


End file.
